Best Friends, Lovers & Roommates
by IJustCameHereToComment
Summary: Alex, John, Herc and Laf have been roommates and best friends for a long time. What happens when romances start to bloom? Lams & Mulligette. Modern Times. Rated T but no smut
1. chapter 1

Lafayette turned to his two best friends- and crush, Hercules Mulligan- and sighed, "Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous attendez à ce que je cuisine chaque fois; J'adore faire la cuisine, mais je suis si fatigué! Les Américains paresseux - pas d'offence - doivent sortir de vos croupes et m'aider une fois dans un certain temps!"

None of them moved from the couch.

"Alex, you speak French. Translate.", commanded John.

Alex was appalled at what Laf had just said, "He _said, "_ I do not understand why you expect me to cook every time; I love cooking, but I'm so tired! lazy Americans - no offense - have to get out of your butt and help me once in a while!", scoffed Alexander, "We aren't lazy. We are tired from all of the work we had to do."

"Oh it must of been so hard to get into the right position on the couch to watch television mon ami! My mistake.", teased Laf, "What are you watching anyways? That looks- how you say..", Laf though for a moment, "Stupid."

"Stupid?", retorted John, "Megamind is not stupid! It is hilarious!"

"He looks like a blue, disfigured- retarded balloon with eyes and a big mouth. He doesn't even know proper English, he's pronouncing everything wrong!", argued Laf.

"Just like you Laf.", muttered John under his breath. Everyone stared at him. _Shoot did I really just say that out loud?_ "I meant the English.. not the retarded part- I didn't really mean it though.. I was just- nevermind.. sorry Laf."

"Come watch, Laf.", offered Herc and patted down an empty spot on the couch next to him.

Alexander crossed his arms,"No! Then our chef won't be cooking! I'm starving and the food could get burnt or-"

"I'm not you're slave! A movie sounds nice.", thought Laf out loud and turned off the stove. He plopped down next to Herc on the edge of the sofa. Herc's face turned cherry red. Laf _was so close to him._ Herc reached his arm out and turned the lamp light off next to Laf, wrapping his arm around him "accidentally." Laf flinched as he felt Herc's arm around him. He hesitated but leaned against Herc's shoulder. They enjoyed each other's presence.

" _Look at the love birds_.", whispered John, "Aren't they cute?"

Alexander studied John's face for a moment. His freckles. Freckles _everywhere_. Reminding him of stars- the nighttime sky. His twinkling green eyes, deep, but so beautiful. His hair. Everytime John puts his hair into a ponytail strands of curls would fall out of it. Alexander was in awe, "Almost as cute as you.", mumbled Alexander.

"What?", asked John, not beliving his own ears.

"Nothing.. nevermind.", he whispered.

Laf looked at the silly movie, " _Who likes this kind of stuff?"_

The retarded balloon looking animation stepped forward, "One bite.. of arachnids- deathucus will soon paralyze-"

"Is that a real spider?", blurted out Laf.

"Shhh!", silenced John.

"Popcorn's ready!", exclaimed Alex and ran towards the microwave.

"That's gonna spoil your appetite mon ami!", exclaimed Laf.

John shrugged and popped some of the buttery popcorn into his mouth, "You said you didn't want to cook anyways, right?"

Laf sighed. "Let's just finish this movie before the girls come over." He couldn't say he wasn't enjoying himself, he was resting on Herc's shoulder, which was all he's ever wanted in life. He must look overly relaxed because Alex turned to him and laughed.

"What mon ami?", asked Laf.

Alexander raised an eyebrow and spoke in the best French accent he could do.

"Vous savez que vous rougiez très fort Laf, vous amuser?", whispered Alex. (You know you're blushing really hard Laf, enjoying yourself?)

"Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez!", said Laf stubbornly. (I don't know what you're talking about!)

"Vous l'aimez vraiment, n'est-ce pas? Je ferais un déménagement si j'étais vous.", chuckled Alex. (You really love him don't you? I would make a move if I were you)

"Can someone please translate?", asked John.

"Non.", said Alexander and Laf at the same time.

Herc and John sighed, they both only knew about four words of French. They had no idea whatsoever what they were saying. They continued to watch the movie, completely oblivious.

"Que voulez-vous dire, je devrais faire un déménagement?", asked Laf. (What do you mean I should make a move?

"Embrasse-le et vois ce qu'il fait?", said Alexander and raised an eyebrow. (Kiss him and see what he does.)

"NON!", shouted Laf.

"Shhh!", whispered John.

"Mais vous l'aimez vraiment! Beaucoup! Les plus. Je suis sûr que vous êtes désireux d'embrasser Herc. Quelle difficulté serait-il?", teased Alexander. (But you really like him! A lot! More than anything! I'm sure you're eager to kiss Herc. How difficult would it be?)

Laf snarled at looked up at Alex, "Vous savez quoi? Je ne parlerais pas. Savoir pourquoi? Parce que je ne suis pas le seul à écraser mon meilleur ami!" (You know what? I wouldn't be talking. Know why? Because I'm not the only one crushing on my best friend!)

Alex's face turned red. For once, he shut up.


	2. Je T'aime

Herc looked at Lafayette, who was peacefully sleeping, leaning against his shoulder and clinging onto him. He looked like an angel. All he wanted to do was kiss him, but Herc didn't want to wake him up. He also knew John and Alex would tell Laf when he woke up. Herc inched closer to Laf's face. He thought for a moment before speaking the only whole sentence he knew in French.

"Je t'aime, Laf.", whispered Herc in his ear. (I love you, Laf.)

Lafayette flinched, which made Herc's heart skip a beat. _Oh my god, did he hear that?_ Luckily for Herc, Laf was still asleep, and didn't hear him. But unfortunately for him, Alex did.

Alex giggled maniacally. Herc looked at him with worried eyes, "Please tell me you didn't hear that…Alex?"

"I am _so_ telling Laf!", exclaimed Alex.

"No! Alex please don't."

"You can't stop me! You can't stop me! Hey John-"

"No! John will definitely tell him!", exclaimed Herc.

"Herc admitted he loved Laf!", shouted Alexander.

"What? I knew it! I knew you loved Lafayette! I knew you loved him from the start! I knew you loved Laf!", shouted John, "I knew it!"

"Lower your voices!", snapped Herc, "The last thing we want is Laf to hear-"

"Wait.. who loves me..?", mumbled Laf. The room got silent for a moment. They all looked at each other.

"...Everyone does Laf. Who doesn't love you?", scoffed Alex.

"We all love you.", said John.

"Shh.. go back to sleep.", whispered Herc.

Laf sat up a bit. A blush rose to his cheeks when he realized he fell asleep leaning on his crush's shoulder, "So sorry mon ami.", whispered Laf.

"Don't be ashamed Laf. You looked so cute when you were sleeping.", whispered Herc. _Darn it. Did I just say that out loud? I have to make my crush on Laf less obvious. If he finds out- no, I can't even think about that train-wreck._

"The movie ended.", said John, "You didn't miss much though. Megamind turned into a hero and-"

John was interrupted by a loud crash of thunder. Alex immediately ran to his bedroom and slammed the door.

"Pauvre Alex. Il déteste les orages.", whispered Laf, (Poor Alex, he hates storms.)

"I better go check on him.", said John and ran to Alex's room and knocked on the door, "Alex? It's me, John. Can I come in?"

"…Y-Yeah.", whispered Alex.

"You okay?", asked John as he opened the door. Alex was looking out the window.

"There's a hurricane coming.", he whispered.

"No, Alex, sweetheart-"

"Did you just call me sweetheart?", asked Alex and turned to him.

"I- I just- yeah. I did. Never mind that. It's not a hurricane. Just a nice rain storm."

Tears began to form in Alex's eyes, "John… back in Nevis a hurricane struck my town and-"

"Shh.", whispered John and hugged him, "No hurricane. We will _not_ let anything happen to you okay?"

"-It destroyed everything.", cried Alexander.

John held his shivering friend tighter, "Don't worry. It won't be nearly bad I promise."

"Hey guys. The girls can't come. Roads are too wet to drive on, it's bad out there."

"..B-Bad..?", shivered Alex, "How bad?'

"Herc. Get out. You're making this worse.", snarled John. Herc put his hands up and backed out of the room.

Alex snuggled into his best friend, "John I'm scared."

"No need to be scared Alex.", whispered John. He looked into the young man's scared, but beautiful brown eyes.

"Can we just..stay here for a moment. Just us.", whispered Alex.

"Of course Alex, I'm right here besides you. I won't leave you. Ever."

"Sounds good to me.", smiled Alex.

* * *

Laf sat on the edge of his bed, looking out the window. Herc quietly walked in, hoping not to disturb him.

Laf somehow sensed his presence, "How's Alex doing, mon ami?"

Herc softly chuckled and sat down next to him, "He's with John, he's fine."

"They make a cute couple, yes?", whispered Laf.

"They both love each other. They're too scared to admit it.", said Herc.

"I don't blame them.", mumbled Laf.

Herc scooted closer to him, "Laf- if you liked someone, would you tell them how you really felt?"

Laf looked at him sheepishly and replied with a mere shrug, "No. I don't think so."

"Oh.", whispered Herc.

Everything was silent for a moment. Laf laid down in his bed, and Herc laid next to him. They looked at each other without saying anything until Laf spoke up and broke the silence.

"I just love it when it rains.", he whispered.

Herc raised an eyebrow, "Really? Why Laf?"

"I don't know. I sleep better when it rains.", yawned Laf and scooted closer to Herc, closing the small gap between them, "Stay?", he whispered.

Herc smiled. _Laf doesn't want me to leave._

"I mean- if you want.", added Laf.

"I'd want nothing more than to stay here with you.", whispered Herc and wrapped his arm around Laf.

 _Good thing the lights were turned off, because neither of them could see how hard they were both blushing._

 **Heeeeey- Author here! Yes, this will be a whole multi chapter fic, not just a one-shot! Woohoo! Seriously you commenters made my day, and gave me motivation to finish this chapter. So thank you!! I hope you liked this chapter. I ship lams and mullette so much you guys! See you next chapter!! Cx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I got challenged by Tardisbluecurls  to write another chapter today** **. I can't say no to my friends and reviewers! So thank her for this chapter.**

 _It was 8:30 in the morning. Laf couldn't believe he slept in this late. Lafayette always gets up at 6:00. He glanced over to Herc, who was smirking at him._ _None of them cared that they were sleeping in. It was just the two of them, against the world. Laf kept thinking about how Alex told him to kiss him and see what he does. He knew what Herc would do. He knew Herc would push him off- In fact, is Herc even into guys? Herc has said_ _ **nothing**_ _about what kind of people he's into, his type- or love at all._

"Laf…Can I ask you.. a question?", whispered Herc.

"Of course, mon ami. Ask away.", smiled Laf and sat up. Herc sat up too.

"Do you.. love anyone..?", whispered Herc and bit the bottom of his lip.

Lafayette turned to his crush and looked at him in fear, "W-Why? Do you?"

Herc quietly laughed, "I asked you first. So do you?"

Laf continued to gaze at him in fear. Scared of rejection, or scared that he knew something. Alex **better** not have said anything, "Uh.."

"Y-You don't need to tell me who. I was just wondering, you know, I just figured you liked someone-"

"Why? Did someone say something?", asked Laf frantically.

"No I just- I was just curious."

"Oh.", he whispered, "You won't ask who it is?"

"No.", smiled Herc.

"In that case.. I do have a crush on somebody.", he said, red in the face, "D-Do you?"

"I do.", said Herc, "And I like **him** a lot."

Laf smiled and looked down, _so it's a guy._

The door opened.

"Hellooooooo.", snickered John, "How are you two doing? Did you enjoy cuddling?"

Alexander popped up behind John, "We have great pictures of you guys! It was adorable! Want to see?"

"PICTURES?", shouted Laf," Mon ami, how could you! Please tell me you didn't post those!"

"Not cool.", growled Herc.

"Don't worry, we didn't. We'll send them to you though.", laughed Alex, "You guys are so cute."

Both of Laf's and Herc's phones chimed.

"I'm scared to look.", whispered Laf.

"Me too.", said Herc, picking up the phone and opening the message. A blush rose to his cheeks, "Aww."

Laf snatched Herc's phone to look at the picture of them cuddling, "That's so cute- but still, not nice."

John and Alexander laughed and shut the door. They walked to the kitchen and poured out thier cereal into their bowls.

"Dude- we have to get them together!", whispered John.

"We should set them up on a date!", whispered Alexander.

"They would never agree to that Alex!"

"I have a plan, don't worry. Time to get reservations for a fancy dinner.", said Alex and punched in the numbers for a fancy restaurant, "Hello? Yes, hi. My name is Alexander Hamilton. I would like to make a reservation for-", he turned to John.

"6:30.", whispered John.

"-6:30 please."

There was a pause.

"Yes, um, a table for four. Thank you. Okay bye.", said Alex and hung the phone up.

"Why did you make a reservation for four?", asked John, "Its supposed to be just them!"

"Just trust where my plan is headed.", said Alex with a smirk. Alex knocked on Laf's door, "Herc, Laf. I made reservations at a new restaurant at 6:30 be sure to dress nice before we go."

"Okay.", said Laf and Herc at the same time.

* * *

It was 6:18. Alex checked the time, "Oh guys! We need to go! Now.", said Alex, he grabbed John's hand and ran. John tried not to blush when he felt Alex's hand on his own.

Laf and Herc hopped into the car, "Okay okay Alex, we're here.", sighed Herc.

Alex drove to the restaurant, and they got thier right in time.

"Hello. How can I help you?", asked the lady in the front.

"Hi. I made a reservation for four."

"Okay. What's you're name sir?"

"Alexander Hamilton. My name is Alexander Hamilton."

"Okay. Right this way.", said the lady and motioned them to follow. They sat in a booth. Laf sat across from Herc. Laf was seated next to Alex, who was across from John.

 _Perfect._

2 minutes passed. Alexander got up, "Oh shoot. I just remembered- I have something to do guys. You guys still eat, okay? I'll be back before you know I'm gone."

"No! Alex-"

"Alexander get your butt back in that chair.", said Herc.

"Alex, mon ami. Can it wait?"

"No sorry guys. This is very important. I'm so sorry-", said Alex and walked right out of the restaurant.

"It's okay Laf, we still have John.", said Herc.

Everyone ordered their drink. John got a text from Alex.

 **Alexander: John! Make up an excuse to leave so they can be alone together. I'm waiting outside**

John sighed and texted him back.

 **John: Okay. See you outside.**

John stood up, "Guys. I'm so sorry! I need to go… it's a family emergency."

"Oh no!", exclaimed Laf, "Okay let's go-"

"No!", shouted John, "You two stay here. I insist. Enjoy your night together."

Laf's face turned red, "But-"

"You can't leave!", exclaimed Herc.

"It will be fine. You have each other.", said John with a wink, "Oh and I'll pay.", said John and put down his credit card. He walked out of the restaurant.

Laf looked at Herc across the table and grinned, "I guess it's just you and me."

Herc smiled, "I guess it is."

 **Ooooh, Herc and Laf are finally on a date! This should be fun. I am so tired. 2 chapters in one day!! That is like my greatest accomplishment- do you know how long it takes for me to write? Okay, see you guys next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys I am writing non-stop just so my readers are satisfied. Because another chapter would be enough. Even though I have been told to take a break and get away. Okay I'll stop the puns but if you don't like them then I hope that you burr-n! Okay this is the one last timeeeeee I'm going to say a pun …I said that last time it became a past time! Okay I'm just going to go.. Unless you want me to STAYYYYYY.** **Okay I'm leaving now.. You're on your own! Awesome. Wow!**

Herc found himself **staring** at Lafayette. _He was perfect in everyway possible. It was almost like they were on a date- Wait, did Alex and john did this on purpose?_

Laf opened his menu, "Let's see what's on here, yes?"

"I haven't even heard of half of this menu.", laughed Herc

"I can't pronounce half of his menu.", murmured Laf.

"What the hell is a piss-sale-uh-deer?", asked Herc.

Laf softly chuckled and raised an eyebrow, "You mean a Pissaladière?

"Um.. yeah.. I think so.", said Herc.

Lafayette rolled his eyes, "A Pissaladière is like a... how you say- French pizza. It has olives, carmalized onions and anchovies. It has flatter bread and it's shaped like a pie."

"Ew. Why would someone put those toppings on a pizza?", asked Herc, "No offence."

Laf crossed his arms and laughed, "Says the person who puts gross, sour pineapple on his pizza! Disgusting."

"It is not! It's very refreshing.", scoffed Herc.

Lafayette smiled, "Okay, I'll take your word for it. But just to be clear, I am _never_ trying that."

"You're loss.", said Herc.

"Okay, moving on.", chuckled Laf, "How's your new job? It must be awesome to be a costume designer and tailor for broadway shows!"

"Honestly, it's kind of crazy.", said Herc.

"How so?", asked Laf.

"Well some dumb actor ripped his costume like three minutes before his cue. So I had to rush over there and fix it.", said Herc and rolled his eyes.

"Yikes. Good thing you're very talented.", said Laf.

A slight blush rose to Herc's cheeks, "Thanks. You really think so?"

"Of course I do.", smiled Laf, "I've never seen a broadway show. I heard they're cool."

"Wait… you haven't seen a broadway show? Like- _ever?"_

"No. I'd like to though."

Herc seized the opportunity, "Well, I can take you to one. If you'd like. It would be fun."

"Really? That sounds nice.", said Laf.

"Can I take your orders?", asked the waitress.

"Yeah, um I'll have the lasagna.", said Herc and gave the waitress his menu.

"The chicken parmigiana please.", said Laf and gave his menu to the waitress.

"Good choice.", smiled the waitress and walked away.

"Italian food, huh?", asked Herc and raised an eyebrow, "Cheating on your own country."

"I'm sure France will understand.", chuckled Laf.

"I just thought you'd get that gross pizza-pie thing.", laughed Herc.

"That was my second choice.", said Laf with a smile.

* * *

After dinner, Herc and Lafayette decided to take a walk.

"That was delicious!", exclaimed Herc.

"It was. Good thing we splurged using John's credit card.", laughed Laf.

"Well he offered to pay.", said Hercules with a smirk, "How could we _not_ splurge?"

"This was fun, mon ami. We should to do this more often.", said Laf.

"We really should.", smiled Herc.

"Funny how the car is still here when Alex and John both left, hm?", laughed Laf, "They played us."

Herc stepped closer to Laf, smiling, he said, "I'm so glad that they did."

Before Laf could stop himself, he lunged himself on top of Herc and passionately smashed his lips onto his best friend's. Herc was so shocked he could barely think. Herc held Laf, gripping him at his waist tightly, dizzy with pleasure. A small moan escaped Laf's lips. Herc leaned in to deepen the kiss but Laf backed up, ashamed and embarrassed by what he just did. Laf turned to leave.

"L-Laf… Laf! Wait... where are you going?", shouted Herc.

"I-I have to go..", whimpered Laf.

"N-No please don't go!", said Herc.

Tears dripped down Laf's face, "…I'm so sorry, mon ami."

"Laf- no! …W-Wait!", shouted Herc, "Laf please!"


	5. Being Sneaky

"Laf! Gosh darnit! Wait up!", Herc chased after Laf, and closed the car door before he could jump inside, "Laf- why are you ashamed?"

"I'm not.", choked out Lafayette.

"You don't have to be embarrassed… Laf it was no big deal.", said Herc. But the truth was, that kiss meant _everything_ to Herc.

"I'm sorry mon ami.", whimpered Laf, "I shouldn't of done that… Best friends shouldn't kiss. I-"

"Laf you did nothing wrong!", assured Herc.

"I shouldn't of forced you to kiss me... that was very wrong. I've just loved you for the longest time… and.. I- I just don't know what got into me. Let's just go home, yes?", said Laf and opened the car door.

Herc looked down. _It's now or never,_ "Laf."

Lafayette stopped but didn't turn around, "Y-Yes, ami?"

"Je t'aime.", whispered Herc. (I love you)

Laf's eyes grew wide. He jolted his head around, not believing his ears, "…Y-You do?"

"Yes Laf. I _really_ do.", smiled Herc.

Lafayette was too shocked to speak or move. He just stood there, with a huge, stupid grin on his face. For once, Laf was speechless.

"Must I provide proof?", snickered Herc. He inched closer to Laf, and cupped his face.

Laf's face turned red, the only thing he could choke out was, "Some proof would be nice."

Herc chuckled. He leaned in and passionately kissed Lafayette. Laf, who was leaning against Alex's car, tugged Herc closer and gratefully deepened the kiss, enjoying the taste of Herc's sweet lips once again. Herc broke the kiss to gaze into Lafayette's warm brown eyes. They pressed their foreheads together and chuckled. Neither of them thought this day would come.

"Let's go home, yes?", asked Lafayette.

Herc smiled, "Only if we can cuddle again. I hope Alex and John won't take anymore pictures."

"I thought they were cute!", argued Laf.

"Okay, maybe a _little._ But still, let's lock that door.", laughed Herc.

* * *

"Heeeey!", exclaimed John as Lafayette and Hercules walked in, "Wait- credit card?"

"Yes. Here.", said Laf and handed it to him.

"Great- how much did you guys spend?", asked John.

"Uh- um..."

"Not _a lot_ but um- yeah we didn't splurge or anything...", bluffed Herc.

"Oh, okay great.", smiled john.

"Donc crédible", mumbled Laf. (So gullible.)

"John, what was the family emergency?", asked Laf, stepping forward, "Was everything okay?"

"Oh uh.. my sister- she uh."

Luckily Alex swooped in to save John, "Guys- it was probably really hard for John to go to the hospital and watch his sister in pain… don't make him talk about it. How was your night?"

Herc and Laf glanced at each other. They agreed in the car they weren't going to tell anyone what happened between themselves.

"Well, the food was great.", said Herc.

"We _really_ missed you guys!", exclaimed Laf, "We need to reschedule so we can all eat together."

Alex looked at them both blankly. _Did they really not realize me and John had set them up? Did we just do all of that for nothing? We set up a romantic date and all they talk about is the food?_

John looked at Alexander with a knowing glance, he knew what was going through his head. John could read him like an open book. He shot Alex a knowing glance, then muttered, "I'm glad you two had such a _great_ time."

"We did.", smiled Laf.

"Now if y'all will excuse us… we have something we need to do.", smiled Herc, watching Laf walk into his room. He joined Lafayette to cuddle, leaving Alex and John alone.

"Wow.", murmured John, "They didn't even catch on. Mission **failed**."

Alex tugged John close and gently rubbed his side, making John turn beet red, "Not exactly."

John smirked, "What do you mean?"

Alex thought for a moment, then spoke, "You know they're probably cuddling right now, correct?"

"Well- yes, I figured"

"Maybe we didn't get them together… but they do seem closer in a way.", whispered Alex.

"I really hope so.", said John, "Those lovebirds deserve each other."

"How about we go cuddle too?", inquired Alexander, "If- If you want… it would be fun."

John bit the bottom of his lip, struggling not to smile, "Well I have _nothing_ better to do.", he teased.

Alexander offered his hand, when John took it, Alex lead him to his room. Alex was so tired, he plopped onto his bed face-first. John snorted and climbed under the covers next to him. He snuggled into his crush's shoulder. Alexander smiled and softly whispered into John's ear, "L-Laurens… I like you a lot."

 **Heeeeeeey guys! Sorry I know this is short and I'm sorry- I've been on vacation, and I've been trying to write whenever I could. Anyone want to know what I was doing?**

 ***Crickets* …Well imma tell you anyways! I SAW FLIPPING HAMILTON! Opening night, in LA. It was incredible, the actors, the dancers- I cried of joy. It's been my dream to see Hamilton and it actually came true you guys!**

 **Okay now I feel bad for bragging… okay heh, shoutout to my muse Tardisbluecurls she's such a great writer, and an awesome friend! I know your reading this! Smol beans unite!**

 **I also realized I'm not doing enough lams, and I promise to pack it on next chapter! Imma bring on the fluff! Cya next chapter guys! XX**


	6. Chocolate syrup, anyone?

"Alexander, you're the closest friend I've got.", whispered John.

 _Alex was both heartbroken, and dissapointed. He didn't mean as a friend. He wasn't hoping for John to_ _just think of him as a friend._ Alexander sighed. _We're only friends, and that's never going to change._

In the morning, Alexander was the first to wake up. He knew John was still asleep, since John was snoring and well- drooling on Alex's pillow. Not that he minded anyways. He was in awe of how cute his best friend was. John was snuggling into Alex's shoulder. His tangled curls were down, and the light shining through the windows made it look an auburn-ish color. His mouth was open, like he was catching flies.

Alexander buised himself by counting all of John's freckles, dotting his face. Alexander inspected the freckles, "Twenty-one, Twenty two, Twe-"

"Alex?", murmured the half asleep John, "Why are you touching my face?"

"Oh…heh. Sorry. I was just counting your face freckles. I mean- I know that sounds weird. I was just- nevermind. I was curious, okay?"

John laughed, "What number are you on?"

"Twenty-Three. But you stopped me before I could finish, and now I lost my place."

"What a shame.", mumbled John, "What time is it, Alex?"

"8:39. Don't kill me."

"I can't believe you woke me up before nine!", growled John and shoved his pillow in Alex's face.

"Ew! You drooled on that.", shouted Alex, "Get it _away_."

"Oh? You mean this?", teased John, shoving the pillow in his face.

"You're gross John! I don't even- just yuck."

John yawned and got up, "Can we check on Laf and Herc?"

"Yeah- why?", asked Alex.

"I just- they're just acting kind of weird lately. I don't know- I just, have you noticed? They were flushed when they got home."

Alexander rolled his eyes in disbelief, "They're flushed because they've liked each other since they met. They went on an flipping date, John! I would be flushed if I went on a date with you because I-", Alexander sighed immediately stopped.

"Because why? Alexander Hamilton, finish your sentence. I command you."

"…N-Nevermind.. let's go check on them, shall we?"

John sighed and realized he should just drop it, "Yeah, sure, let's go."

Alexander and John walked into Laf's room, and gently tapped on the door. "Laf? Herc?", called Alexander.

There was no responce. There are many virtues Alexander has, but patience was never one of them.

"This is your last chance to come out before we barge in here!", shouted Alexander.

 _Complete silence._

"WAKE UP!", practically screamed Alexander. Still, there was no responce. Alexander banged onto the door with his fists, "OPEN. THIS. DANG. DOOR."

"Alex! Please calm down.", whispered John, "I'm sure they're both fine. They're probably just asleep and-"

Alexander litterally thrusted himself onto hard door, "THIS ISN'T FUNNY, AND AS YOUR INTELLECTUAL SUPERIOR I DEMAND YOU LET ME-"

John twisted the door knob, and opened the door calmly.

Alex groaned, "I guess that may of been an easier way to come in..."

John laughed and walked in. He scanned the room, "They're not here, Alex."

"What? What do you mean they're _not_ here?", asked Alex and ran in, "Laf always makes us breakfast- does he want us to _starve?"_

"They probably already ate and then left. I'll try texting them.", said John, pulling out his phone with his 'cool' turtle case. Alex snickered at the case he got John for his birthday. John loved his case more than he even loved his phone.

John opened the group chat he had with Laf and Herc (Alex not being included since all John talks about is his crush on him), and texted them both.

 **8:42**

 **John: Where are you guys? Did you two leave? I mean- you're not here so either you both left or you guys got kidnapped. Please answer. If you don't answer we'll probably jump to conclusions and call 911, to realize you two were going on a date or something- just please respond okay?**

John sighed and turned off his phone. Seven minutes later, there was still no responce. John got worried. And when John was worried, Alex was worried.

"Um-Uh… check again? Maybe they replied and your ringer's off?", suggested Alexander.

John knew his ringer was on, but decided to re-check anyways.

 ** _7 Minutes Ago_**

 **John:** **Where are you guys? Did you two leave? I mean- you're not here so either you both left or you guys got kidnapped. Please answer. If you don't answer we'll probably jump to conclusions and call 911, to realize you two were going on a date or something- just please respond okay? -** _Marke_ _d as read by_ _Herc and LaBaguette_

"Are you _KIDDING me?", screeched John. He was never one to freak out like Alexander, but he hated to be ignored._

John took a deep breath and decided to text them again.

 **8:49**

 **John: I KNOW U SAW THAT. Please answer me! I'm worried about u guys!**

Seconds later, John checked again to see the same thing happen again.

 **8:49**

 **John: I KNOW U** **SAW THAT. Please answer me! I'm worried about u guys!** -Marked as read by Herc and LaBaguette

John was annoyed. Were they hurt? Did they break their fingers and can't text back? Were they doing it to tease him? Were they shunning him?!

 **8:50**

 **John: If you're hurt, don't type anything at all! If you're just teasing me, this isn't funny! Text back!**

"That outta do it.", said John. He hated to admit it, but Alex's temper had rubbed off on him.

 _Chime_

John heard his ringtone and lunged for his phone. _Finally._ He opened the texts.

 **8:50**

 **Herc: ...**

 **LaBaguette: ..**

John rolled his eyes.

 **8:50**

 **John: AHA! U _were_ teasing me! Comon guys, just tell me where u are! Please! Me and Alex are worried- are u 2 on a date? Are u guys hiding from us?! Is is all a trick?!**

 _Chime_

John looked down at his phone to see another text.

 **8:40**

 **LaBaguette: It's a secret ;)**

* * *

Meanwhile, Laf and Herc were at the mall [the food court, to be precise], laughing thier heads off.

"It is _so_ easy to piss him off, eh?", chuckled Laf.

"God, he gets worried so easily.", said Herc through laughs, "Oh-Oh god. R-Remeber w-when we-", Herc exploded in laughter, "W-We sent him a photoshopped picture of a turtle with two heads and he screamed?"

Laf bit his lip, trying not to laugh, "Mon dieu, that was priceless!" (Mon dieu= My god)

"I swear we almost gave him a heart attack! Poor thing- I mean.. that picture _was_ photoshopped right?"

"I hope so... if John actually saw one with two heads he wouldn't live to see his glory.", smiled Herc, "Oh look! Haägen-Dazs is open! Let's get icecream!"

Laf rolled his eyes, "Its like 9:00 in the morning! Plus their icecream may be good- but way overpriced! We have icecream at home. I bet you can't even afford a single icecream cone!"

"Dramatic much?", smirked Hercules. Laf scowled at him.

"Okay okay- sorry. But I'm sure I could afford an icecream cone!", said Herc, crossing his arms.

Laf smirked, "Alright. I dare you to go ask that lady-", said Laf, pointing to the lady serving the icecream, "-What you can buy with a quarter."

"Are you _serious_?", asked Herc, "You want me to make a total fool of myself by asking what I can get at an **expensive** icecream store for a flipping quarter?"

"Yes, unless you're not up for the challenge, mon amour.", said Laf, slyly.

Herc cursed and walked over to the Haägen-Dazs stand, "I hate you so much right now.."

"Nonsense! You love me!", said Laf with an adorable wink. How could Herc argue with someone so precious?

"Hello.", smiled the beautiful lady who serves the icecream, "What can I get for you today, sir?"

Herc cleared his throat, "Um- uh, what can I get for a quarter?"

 _The lady stared at him._

 _And stared._

 _And started cracking up._

She litterally cried laughing, "A-Are y-you s-serious?"

"Dead serious. What can I get for this quarter?", said Herc, sliding the quarter onto the table.

It took about two minutes for the lady to realize he wasn't joking. She wiped her tears, "Y-You can g-get a topping for twenty f-five cents."

"Okay. I would like a small cup of chocolate syrup please."

The lady bit the bottom her lip, trying so hard not to laugh at him, "…H-H-Here you go..", she said and poured chocolate sauce into the small cup.

Another employee popped up behind the lady, "W-WOULD YOU LIKE A STRAW WITH THAT, SIR?", he teased. The other employees all came out and laughed at Hercules.

Herc glared at the man, "No.", he snarled, "A spoon please."

The lady couldn't contain her laughter any longer. She covered her mouth with her hand, trying to stifle her giggles.

Hercules took the pathetic little cup of chocolate syrup, "Thank you.", he growled.

He walked back to Laf, completely humiliated,"Happy?"

"Ah- Ah- Mon amour! I v-video taped the whole thing!", said Lafayette, howling with laughter.

"Like **you** could get something adequate with a quarter!"

"Watch and learn.", smiled Laf, walking over to the Haägen-Dazs stand. The employees were still cracking up.

"Excusez-moi?", asked Lafayette.

The lady turned to the handsome man in front of him. _God he was dreamy. His French accent was so soothing._

Mon Cheri?"

She snapped back to reality, "Y-Yes sir?"

Laf winked at the lady, "Bonjoir, mon Cheri! What can I get for a quarter?"

The lady wanted to laugh at him, but was so awe-struck by his beautiful brown eyes she was gazing into, "A-Anything you want.", she whispered.

Lafayette smiled, "Can I please have a medium sized white chocolate raspberry truffle with whip cream and extra sprinkles please?"

"S-Sure.", she said, scooping out his ice cream, "Is that all?"

"Yes. Thank you.", said Laf.

The lady smiled at him. When Laf smiled back, she could feel her heart leap out of her chest. Laf gave her the quarter.

"K-Keep it.", stuttered the lady and swiped her own card, "I insist!'

"Really? Mercí!", he said. He grabbed his ice cream, making sure to wink at the lady before he walked back to Herc. He never used his charm to get anything he wanted, and honestly, he felt really guilty. But he knew it was worth it to see Herc completely frozen in disbelief, jaw dropped.

"What can I say, mon amor? Some people got it, and some people don't.", said Laf, sticking his sprinkle-covered tounge at his lover.

"God, I love you.", whispered Herc.

 **What time is it? Shout out time! (Like I said...)**

 **-SLAMS HANDS ON TABLE- SHOUT OUTS SHOUT OUTS YO!**

 **Okay first shout out goes to Ireland. She's one of my best friends in real life, who got me into Hamilton. She's reading this right now! LOVE YOU IRELAND! (No homo!) Okay but guys... guess what she told me? She said FanFiction. net is CONFUSING and STUPID and a complete waste of time!**

 **[Insert Thomas Jefferson's "Whaaaaaaat"]**

 **Yes that's right. So we are going to start a rebellion against Ireland. THE FANFICTION. NET REBELLION!**

 **Also, a Shoutout to: A Fellow Author (Guest)**

 **I didn't win the lottery, actually Hamilton was my birthday present. It was so amazing! The characters were cast so well, and I laughed all through Say no to this (I may of even got a few stares) but could you blame me? They looked like they were having so much fun! Okay- anyways, Megamind was my childhood too :D I'm glad this makes you ship mullette!**

 **And again, shoutout to Tardisbluecurls. Smol bean, will you help me defeat ireland? I need all the help I can get! Also, I love roleplaying with you! You're so creative :P Seriously guys read her stories, you won't regret it$**

 **And a shoutout to Minnemora! Helloooooo I love roleplaying with you so much! God I have no idea where your inspiration comes from but you are so good at coming up with new topics!**

 **Last shoutout goes to Satisfied! Thank you so much! That comment made me so happy, honestly. Thanks so much! You made me blush!**

 **You reviewers make my day, and I love you all for reading my story. You guys are motivating me to write. More chapters to come!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Come on, Alex!", ordered John, pulling him out of Lafayette and Herc's room, "We need to find them!"

"Hold on, I'm trying to watch a video!", said Alexander, eyes glued to the screen.

"Is this video educational?", said John, crossing his arms, "Because if not I am leaving _without_ you."

"No, but it's about Herc getting humiliated so... it's funny.", smiled Alex, "Come watch it with me!"

"Wait. When was that posted?", asked John.

"About... a hour ago? Wow, already viral.", said Alexander with a laugh.

"What? Give me that. NOW!", said John, lunging for Alex's phone.

"I didn't here a pleaseeeeeee.", teased Alex.

John huffed, "PLEASE."

Alex gave him the phone, and John watched the last half of the video.

* * *

"WOULD YOU LIKE A STRAW WITH THAT?", teased an employee working at Haägen Dazs.

John watched as Hercules' expression changed from embarrassed to infuriated, "No. A spoon please.", snarled Herc.

* * *

John paused the video. "THE MALL! They're at the mall! Come on Alex, we gotta go!", exclaimed John, "Come on!"

"I didn't hear a please!", grinned Alex.

"Alexander Hamilton! This is no time for manners! Get your butt into the car- we are leaving!", said John, pulling Alex by his arm.

"Why can't we let them be? They're just at the mall.", said Alex, "We go do stuff without them all of the time!"

"They didn't even tell us, they left in secret! And they ignored my texts!", growled John.

"So?"

"Let's just see if they're alright? Please, Alex!"

"Fine, only because I love y-", Alexander stopped in his tracks, "-The mall. I love the mall. Yes, let's go."

Meanwhile, Hercules and Laf were still at the mall. They walked side by side, sneaking glances at each other time to time. They held hands and happily swung them every step they took.

"I d-don't think.. I can w-walk another step.", panted Herc, "All I had to eat was chocolate syrup.."

Lafayette laughed, "It was better than nothing, yes?"

Hercules really wanted to glare at him, but couldn't. _How could I be mad at someone so sweet?_

"Oooh did you know your video went viral on- how you say.. yuh-tube?"

"You mean, _YouTube,_ and yes, thanks for that.", mumbled Herc.

"You're famous, mon amour! You're welcome.", snickered Laf, he threw away his icecream cup and looked back up at Herc, "Let's sit at that bench over there."

"A bench? Thank god!", sighed Herc and sat down, "Hallelujah!"

Laf sat down next to him and snuggled into his chest, enjoying Herc's warmth, "Herc?"

"Yes?", cooed Hercules.

"You have a really nice arm, mon amour.", smirked Lafayette.

"Thanks?"

"Ya know, your arm would look a lot better wrapped around me.", whispered Laf.

Herc smiled, pulled Laf into his lap, and wrapped his strong arms around him, "You're such a flirt today, I love it.", he cooed, planting kisses on his boyfriend's cheek.

Laf leaned his head back onto Herc's shoulder, still smirking.

Herc thought for a moment, "You have really nice lips, Laf."

Laf blushed, knowing where this was headed.

"But ya know, they'd look _way_ better on top of mine.", smiled Herc.

Laf turned around, quickly wrapping his legs around Herc's waist, he pulled him into a passionate kiss. Both of the frenchman's hands were on Herc's cheeks, enjoying the sensation he had longed for since the moment he laid eyes on his best friend. Herc had one hand gripped to the back of Lafayette's neck, bringing him closer, and the other one was slipped under his shirt, rubbing his side. Hercules smiled into the kiss and breathed, "I.. l-love you.. so much."

Neither of them cared they were in public. Sure, they got a lot of stares, and weird looks, but neither of them could care less. They were so deep into the kiss, they didn't realize Alex and John were standing right in front of them, jaw-dropped.

" _GUYS?",_ blurted out John.

Lafayette and Hercules quickly separated from each other. Laf's face was scarlet and Herc's face was crimson.

"F-Found them..", whispered Alex.

"I-I g-guess the jig is up..", spluttered Laf, embarrassed from being caught.

"Are you two together?", asked John excitedly.

Hercules gazed lovingly into Lafayette's warm, brown eyes and clutched his hand. With a chuckle, he said, "Y-Yes.. we are.."

"I'm so happy for you two!", squealed John in excitement.

"How DARE you two not tell us?", said Alex, crossing his arms.

Laf chuckled, "It was kind of funny, actually, not telling you guys. Alex looked _so_ mad when he thought his 'date' idea didn't work."

Alex rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah? When did you two get together, hmm?"

"Well um- after your date idea...", said Herc, "Oh.. I guess it _did_ work."

"I'm so glad it did.", smiled Laf.

* * *

Hercules and Laf walked home, since the mall wasn't far away. John and Alex stayed at the mall, trying to find a birthday gift for Peggy, since they forgot it was in a few days. A boy stopped them.

"Pardon me, are you Hercules Mulligan, sir?", said the boy.

Herc eyed the boy suspiciously, "Y-Yes.. what do you need?"

"You're a tailor, right?"

"Yes I am.", said Hercules proudly.

"Any chance I can buy your jeans for a quarter?"

Herc scowled at the young boy, "Ha. Ha. Very funny."

The boy ran off laughing. Hercules sighed and looked at his boyfriend.

Laf was cracking up, litterally crying at Herc's expression, "AH- YOU SHOULD OF SEEN THAT COMING!", laughed Lafayette, "MON DIEU.."

"That wasn't funny.", mumbled Herc.

A lady approached both of them. She was pale in the skin, with long, and caramel colored hair. She looked familiar to the two, but they couldn't put their finger on it.

"NO. I DO NOT SELL MY PANTS FOR A QUARTER-", growled Herc.

The lady laughed, "That's not why I'm here. I believe I know you two."

Lafayette thought for a moment, "Ooh, you gave me that free icecream, correct?"

"Yes, I did.", smiled the lady, "I'm surprised you didn't forget me."

"Comment pourrais-je oublier une personne aussi belle qu'elle?", mumbled Laf to himself. (How could I forget someone as beautiful as her?)

"Merci!", smiled the lady.

Laf's eyes grew wide, "Tu parle français?" (You speak French?)

"Oui. Je prends le français au King's College, et j'espère me déplacer un jour en France. La langue française est belle, je dois avouer.", smiled the lady. (Yes. I take French at King's College, and I hope to move to France one day. The French language is beautiful, I must admit.)

"Vous allez au King's College? Nous sommes donc surpris de ne pas vous avoir vu, mon cherí, nous ne devons pas être dans les mêmes classes. Si vous étiez dans certaines de mes cours, il serait trop difficile de ne pas vous remarquer." (You go to King's College? We do too, I am surprised we have not to have seen you, my dear, we must not be in the same classes. If you were in some of my classes, it would be too difficult not to notice you.)

The lady blushed, "Merci."

"I SWEAR IF I HEAR ONE MORE WORD OF FRENCH I WILL EXPLODE-", said Herc, face in his hands.

Laf chuckled, "Comme vous pouvez le voir, mon cheri, il ne parle pas de Français" (As you can see, my dear, he doesn't speak any French.)

The two continued to speak in French, and Hercules was oblivious to all of it, "Google Translate, don't fail me now.", mumbled Herc. Lafayette and the lady were talking too fast for Herc to catch up on- or even remeber. He remembered the word,"Belle", mostly because it was short.

 _Wait, belle? Like the princess?_

Herc sighed and decided to look that up in Google Translate.

* * *

 **French** /-/-/-/-/-/-/ **English**

 **Belle** /-/-/-/-/-/-/ **Beautiful**

* * *

Herc was confused. _Did my boyfriend call her beautiful? No. Lafayette is the sweetest person I know, he wouldn't flirt with a girl right in front of me. Not to mention, he's gay. Wait- right? Okay, there's a mistake. Did he say belle? No- maybe he said bulle? I'll try that._

* * *

 **French** /-/-/-/-/-/-/ **English**

 **Bulle** /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ **Bubble**

* * *

Now Herc was even more confused. _Bubble? Why would Lafayette use the word "bubble" in a sentence? What would he say? "There was a bubble?" No, he must of said belle. I can't believe he called her beautiful. I mean- she is but.. he doesn't need to say that, especially not in front of me. Ohhhh- now I get it, he was talking about me. He said that **I'm** beautiful. Okay, that must be it. But still, I'm not going to let this stupid Haägen Dazs employee steal **my** man! Laf is mine!_

"ME AND LAF ARE DATING.", blurted out Herc.

The lady's smile slightly faded, "Oh- really? Congratulations, Herc, Laf is quite the catch!"

Herc glared at her. _Really? Is she serious? She is FLIRTING with him on purpose! This lady is my competition and I refuse to lose my Laf over some.. French speaking girl! Is Laf oblivious that she's flirting with him? Or does Laf KNOW? Oh my god, are they flirting in French?_

"...Oh, Laf, I just remembered we.. have something we need to do. Let's go?", asked Herc.

"Of course, mon amour. See you at school, mon Cheri!"

Herc sighed. _She goes to our school? Great. Just GREAT. I thought I'd seen the last of her._

"Bye.", smiled the lady.

"Oh wait- I didn't.. I didn't catch your name.", said Laf.

"Oh! How rude of me, I'm so sorry! I'm Adrienne."

"Okay, see you later, Adrienne.", smiled Laf. He took Herc's hand, "Let's go home, yes?"

"Please.", said Herc, tightening the grip on his hand.

* * *

"Ugh.", said Akexander, "What the hell does Peggy even like? I don't even hang out with Peggy- I only hang out with Eliza and Angelica! How am I supposed to find a gift for her? All I know is that she likes yellow. Who even likes yellow? I hate yellow! It's the color of mustard! I hate mustard, it's gross! And-"

"Y'know, we can just get her a gift card.", sighed John, "I'm sure she'd like that."

"That's a good idea! Thank god you're here's John. I would probably get like- I don't know, I'd probably get her something stupid like a T shirt. In fact, I don't even know her size! I- am I rambling?"

"Yes, but it's cute.", snickered John.

"Okay- okay, sorry. I just ramble a lot. Sometimes a ramble when I'm nervous. Not that I'm nervous. I mean- I'm never nervous when I'm with you. I feel safe, since your strong. I mean- I'm guessing your strong. I've never seen your muscles. I don't look at people's muscles. But I feel so good around you- not because.. not because I'm weak. I'm very strong, but sometimes when I try to take the lid off of my water.. it doesn't come off. Nevermind. I feel better around you because I love you- I mean..", Alexander cringed, "As-As a friend. Your my friend. Like-Like how Herc and Lafayette were friends and then they got together? It's kinda funny how best friends randomly become lovers, huh? Not that.. not that I'm saying we should get together. I mean.. I'm not saying I don't want to be with you! I-"

John grabbed Alexander by the collar, and Alexander had about two seconds to realize what was happening. John fluttered his green eyes closed, and cut Alexander off by sweetly kissing Alexander on the lips. Alexander stood there, eyes wide open in shock, but melted into the kiss. John pulled back, trying not to laugh when he saw Alex grinning like an idiot.

"D-Did you kiss me because you loved me.. or to shut me up..?", asked Alexander, still in shock.

"Mmmm.. can I say both?", smiled John.

 **Wow- a lot of events happened in this one chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Before I get to the shoutouts, I need to describe say no to this to y'all, I really don't know how they did that with a straight face! If you don't care, go ahead and skip to the shoutouts xD**

 **So picture this. A stage, completely dark except a spotlight shining on Alexander. He's sitting at a desk. The floor starts to slowly spin, and Burr is hanging on a light pole, singing his part. Then Alexander's face is in his hands, "I haven't slept in a week!", he takes his head out of hands and looks towards the audience, "I was weak, I was awake. You've never seen a bastard orphan more in need of a break. LONGINGGGGG for Angelica.", he shrugs, "Missin' my wife."**

 **Alexander stands up. Maria is lurking in the shadows. Suddenly, a spotlight goes on her, and she slowly emerges from the dark, like a vampire. "That's when Mrs Maria Reynolds walked into my life." Maria's hair is down, and looked- fluffy? She had huge red lips (because she was wearing a lot of lipstick)**

 **Maria explains her situation. Alexander puts his hand on his heart, "I offered her a loan! I offered to walk her home!" Maria (in a flirty tone), "You're too kind, sir!" [Time skip to the funny part]: "STAAAAAAAAAAY? ;)))"**

 **Alexander looks.. VERY, very disturbed, "Ummm..hey?"**

 **"Heeeeeeeeeeeey! ;)))"**

 **So that was the funniest part, I didn't want to bore y'all with ALL of the details. A lot of people probably skipped that: so here are my shoutouts :P**

 **Shoutout to the awesome: O** **rchestral** **Silence! She's awesome and makes awesome people look... less awesome? Yep. She's such a good writer, and her story "Shot through the heart" is so cute!**

 **Shoutout to: Tardisbluecurls! Hello smol bean, you're sooo awesome too! Your such a good author and a friend! Guys, her one shot "homesick" is one of my favorites! Its so good!**

 **Also, I love to role play so if anyone wants to just pm me! See you. Exit chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey guys!", exclaimed John as he threw the door open. He was grinning madly, obviously lovestruck, eyes focused on Alexander, "W-We got the gift card for Peggy."

"That's great, mom ami, anything else happen?", smiled Laf. He could tell John was different. _His gaze is focused on Alexander's lips... more than usual._

"Yep! I kissed Alexander!", exclaimed John, "And he kissed back! It was so romantic! Then I admitted that I loved him and we kissed _again!"_ , shrieked John of joy, "Isn't that great?"

"Very great, I'm glad you are so happy.", said Laf, "Alexander? You okay, ami?"

"He-He-He-He...", stuttered Alexander, "K-K-Kissed.."

"Clearly he's still in the state of shock.", commented John, "Ahhhh- he's so cute. Should I be worried he's like this, Herc?"

Hercules shook his head, looking towards Alexander, "Clearly he's smiling."

"So, Let's talk birthday party!", cheered John, "Eliza wants to have it at the mansion- only, it's not decorated. So she asked all of us to help her and Angelica. Are you guys in? Pleaseeeeee?", begged John.

"I'm in! Anything for you, John.", smiled Alexander.

"You want _Herc_ to decorate?", questioned Laf.

"I happen to be a fashion designer, Laf, I'm better than you."

"That sounds like a challenge.", smirked Lafayette, "Oh! Can we have Adrienne help?"

"NO!", exclaimed Herc, motioning John not to listen to him, "PLEASE. NO."

"Why, mon amour? We need all the help we can get."

"But- But- No!"

John sensed the tension and cleared his throat, "We- We're going to be decorating the mansion in two hours, that's enough time to figure out who's coming.."

"Okay, I'm sure Adrienne will say yes, let me just call her-"

"You have her number, Laf?", questioned Herc suspiciously.

"Mhm, she gave it to me yesterday after class and told me to call her anytime.", said Laf, oblivious Herc was glaring at him, "I'm sure she'll be free, she texted me her schedule and she doesn't even have classes on Tuesday."

"That's- That's just great, Laf, I hope you two become best friends.", murmured Hercules sarcastically.

The phone didn't have to ring once before Adrienne picked up, "Hey, Laf!"

"Bonjour, mon Cheri.", smiled Laf.

Alexander looked at Laf with concern. _Did he just call her "my dear" in front of his boyfriend?_

"So I was wondering if you could help me-"

"YES!", exclaimed Adrienne. She was so loud that Herc, John and Alexander could hear her even though she wasn't on speaker, "I mean um- let me.. check my schedule."

"O-Okay..", chuckled Laf.

"Turns out- I'm free!", said Adrienne, grinning.

"I never said what day it was.", said Laf wth a smirk.

"Oh- I um.. I have nothing going on this week.", bluffed Adrienne. _Smooth._

"Okay, mon cheri, I'll text you the address. We're decorating a room for my friend's birthday party in two hours.", said Laf.

"Sounds like fun! See you there.", smiled Adrienne, trying to ignore the blush rising on her cheeks.

"Okay bye.", said Laf and hang up, "She said yes."

"We heard.", scowled Herc.

In two hours, everyone headed over to the Schuyler mansion. Hercules had warned everyone about Adrienne, and he dreaded seeing her face again. She wasn't here yet, and Herc was praying that she got ran over by a car.

"Laf won't cheat on you…Laf loves you.. He won't cheat.. he won't cheat on you..", whispered Herc to himself in an assuring tone, "Laf won't leave you...Laf won't hurt you."

"No, I will not.", whispered Laf from behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder, "You okay, mon amour?"

"I-um..", stuttered Hercules.

"I love you so much, Herc..why must you doubt me?", whimpered Laf.

"Laf... it's just-", Herc took a deep breathe, "You've been hanging out a lot with Adri-"

The doorbell rang, "Oooh! Hold that thought!", said Laf, racing towards the door.

"Oh.. okay..", said Hercules. _If Adrienne is at the door I swear I'm going to lose it._

"Adrienne!", smiled Laf, "Bonjour!"

Adrienne giggled as Lafayette twirled her around his finger, "Bonjour, Lafayette."

"I can't watch.", murmured Herc.

"Do you like my hair? It's a French braid.", smiled Adrienne, turning around to show Laf.

As Adrienne predicted, Lafayette ate that right up, "Ooh! I love it, mon cheri. Good for you, celebrating the French heritage. Only, what makes it French?"

"Hmm.. well it's cute, just like Frenchmen- oh wait, you're French, aren't you?", grinned Adrienne.

"Ahem.", growled Angelica, "I believe we have a room to decorate, I suggest you quit the flirting."

Hercules sighed in relief. _God bless you, Angelica. I owe her._

"Okay then.", smiled Adrienne innocently,"So, do we split up? I can work with Laf-"

"Actually.", scowled Angelica, "How about you come work with me? That way Herc and Laf can work together.", Angelica glared at her and looked at Herc with a knowing glance.

"Oh, okay.", said Adrienne, trying to hide her dissapointment.

Adrienne and Angelica were working on the streamers. As Angelica was on her tippy toes, trying to put some high up, Adrienne was doing the lower ones. Angelica was extremely satisfied they were teamed up together until-

"Is Laf bi?", asked Adrienne.

Angelica took a deep breath, "No... he is not. He's gay."

"Oh.", said Adrienne.

Angelica returned her focus onto the streamers.

"Are you sure?", asked Adrienne.

Angelica grew annoyed, "Yes. I'm sure."

"Oh."

Once again, Angelica turned her back to Adrienne.

"Maybe I can change his mind.", whispered Adrienne.

Angelica couldn't tell if Adrienne was talking to her, or plotting out loud, "I am very sorry.", huffed Angelica, "He is taken.", she pointed to Herc and Laf putting up a banner.

"Yes, I'm aware.", said Adrienne, running her hands through her silky caramel-colored hair, "So, do you think I have a chance?"

Angelica's right eye twitched as she tried her best to keep her cool, "I'm afraid not, they both seem very happy together.", she growled.

"For now.", shrugged Adrienne.

Angelica jolted her head around and stared at Adrienne in disgust, "For _NOW_? Did I just hear you say for _NOW?_ "

"Oui.", smiled Adrienne, innocently.

Angelica scowled at her. _That's it. I'm going to kill this girl if I can't control myself. Breathe in. Breathe out,_ "DOES ANYONE WANT TO TRADE PARTNERS?", Angelica screeched.

"Oui, I will switch.", said Laf, "Is that okay, Herc?"

"I- I mean.. I guess.. but-"

"Okay it's settled, Come here Laf, I'm too short to put on the higher streamers.", said Adrienne, motioning him to come over. Sure enough, Laf did, leaving Angelica and Herc to do the balloons.

"Angelica! What was that?", spat Herc.

"I couldn't take it Herc! If I heard one more word out of her mouth I would of killed her!"

"Would that be so bad?", murmured Herc, looking towards his boyfriend and Adrienne, "They're speaking French again.."

"If only you knew French, you could learn what they're saying!"

"The only word I know is Casse-toi.", said Herc, "And I definitely haven't heard either of them say that to each other."

Angelica glanced at him with worried eyes, "Uh- um.. let's go check on John and Alex..They're decorating the backyard with Eliza, but I'm assuming Eliza is doing all the work.", said Angelica.

"Should we really leave them alone?", whispered Herc. Angelica and Herc both looked over at Adrienne and Lafayette, "I mean- what if she kisses him or something?"

Angelica crossed her arms, "It's very sad that you don't trust your own boyfriend."

Hercules bit his lip, "I do- but..", he trailed off, "I mean.. I think I do.."

"If you two have trust issues, that's a big problem, y'know.", said Angelica, pulling Herc out the door, "Let's gooo.."

Herc finally decided to go outside, mostly because he couldn't watch Adrienne and Lafayette any longer, to see Alex and John hastily hammering lights and decorations onto the deck.

"Wow.. you two are.. erm- productive.", said Angelica.

"The faster we do this, the faster we're out of here!", said Alexander excitedly.

"Why in such a rush?", asked Hercules, intrigued.

"Well, me and Alexander are going on a date.", smiled John, "Right after we're done with these last deco-"

"No way!", exclaimed Angelica, punching Alexander excitedly in the shoulder.

"Oww.. Angie.."

"Sorry, Alex. I don't know my own strength. Where's Eliza?"

John rolled her eyes and pointed toward the back where Eliza was lounging in her chair, sipping a smoothie.

"Eliza! You're _supposed_ to be working!", demanded Angelica.

"I am!", argued Eliza, "They're labor, I'm management. I'm making sure they don't mess up."

" _Anyways."_ , chuckled Herc, "What are you two doing on you're date?"

"It's a surprise.", grinned Alexander, "But I know that John will love it."

John smiled and pressed a kiss onto Alexander's nose, "Can't wait."

Herc didn't want to admit how jealous he was of John and Alexander. _No ones getting in the way of their relationship! That's not fair! I wonder what Laf and Adrienne are up to.._

Adrienne looked up at Laf who was carefully placing the streamers on the wall, making sure the spacing was perfect. Well, her eyes were more focused on his lips than the streamers. Adrienne looked outside, making sure Herc wasn't watching. _This is my chance._ Adrienne was quite the actress, and her goal was to somehow get Lafayette to notice her using her skills.

Adrienne stepped back and shivered, making Laf immediately look at her in worry. Lafayette stepped down from the short ladder and placed his hand on the small of Adrienne's back, "You okay, mon cheri?"

"Y-Yeah.. I g-guess I'm a little.. c-cold..", shivered Adrienne, "I-I'm fine.. don't worry.."

Lafayette panicked and took off his jacket, putting it on her, "Maybe this will help?", he whispered, wrapping an arm around her.

Adrienne smiled, leaning on his shoulder,"Mmm.. thank you, Laf."

"Feel better?", smiled Laf, about to pull away.

"No! Not quite yet..", said Adrienne, clinging onto him, "Just a little bit longer.."

"Anything for you, mon cheri.", whispered Laf, "In fact, you can keep my jacket if you want."

"Oh no- I can't."

"Sure you can, I have another one just like it.", said Laf.

"Oh, then we can be twinsies!", smiled Adrienne, nuzzling her face into the handsome Frenchman's neck.

"Yes, we can be twinsies.", chuckled Lafayette.

"So, you ready for that stupid English test on Thursday?", whispered Adrienne, face still hurried into Laf's neck.

"Oh- do not even remind me.", moaned Lafayette, "English is not my best subject. In fact, if I don't get a good grade on this test I may fail."

Adrienne's smile slowly faded. _Poor Lafayette, he's not perfect at speaking English, writing must be so hard for him._

"-Why do we need English class anyways? I'm not going to become a writer.", continued Laf, "I just- it is just stupid, in my opinion."

Adrienne softly chuckled and gazed into his eyes, "I-I can help you study, I have an A in English."

"Really?", asked Lafayette, "You'd do that for me?"

"Of course, my house later?"

"Great, I will see you there for sure.", smiled Laf.

* * *

"Can I take this blindfold off?", smiled John, holding Alexander's hand, "Are we even here's yet?"

"Trust me, John, I promise you we are almost there.", said Alex.

"Okay! I love surprises, y'know.", said John with a giggle that made Alexander melt.

"You're so cute when your excited.", whispered Alex, kissing John on the cheek, "Turn left."

John turned left, "We here yet?"

"Almost. Keep walking forward."

John walked forward until Alexander told him to stop, "Are we here _now_?",

"Yes.", smirked Alexander, "You may take the blindfold off."

John took off the blindfold, frozen in disbelief, "NO. WAY."

 **CLIFFHANGER!! I'm evil xD**

 **Adrienne seems a little fishy to me... we better keep an eye on her. Dun dun DUN!!!**

 **Shoutout to: A Fellow Author**

 **Hmm, it's really your choice if you post your fanfics. If you want my opinion, I would LOVE if you would post some! We all need more Hamilton fanfics, am I right? I was really, REALLY scared when I posted my first fanfic. I really didn't know if people would like it, if it would offend anyone, and etc. It's important to be brave** **and take a risk :P**

 **Shoutout to: ALL MY FANS BECAUSE Y'ALL ARE AWESOME! You guys motivated me to get is chapter in, so I have you all to thank!**

 ***Blows kiss to anyone who likes this story***


	9. First Date First Mistake

**Get ready to fall off the cliff ;)) Heh, have fun reading this! ...You have been warned. Mwahahahahahahahahaha-- *insert Daveed's laughing in election of 1800 workshop: AHAHAHAHAHA-HA HAAA *TURNS INTO EAGLE* CAWWWWWW**

 **...Don't ask**

 **Hehehehehehehehe mwahahahahahaha!! Before we begin I want to thank everyone who likes this story! Love y'all!! *evil smirk* I apologize in advance..**

 **Quick shoutout to Tardisbluecurls , Jazzy the turtle is making an appearance in this story! Yaaaaay!**

"NO WAY.", screeched John, "NO WAY! NO WAY! NO WAY!" When John opened his eyes, he didn't expect to be at an animal exhibit at the zoo. More specifically: A turtle exhibit.

"I'm guessing you like the surprise?", smirked Alexander, "I came up with this idea all by myself, and I am so glad that it's a hit!", he smirked. _Eliza has the best ideas for dates. I better thank her later. It's okay to take credit for something you didn't do, right?_

"YOU DID NOT BRING ME HERE."

"Look who's acting like a little fangirl, hmm? Or like Lafayette when we were learning about the American Revolution and got up and yelled 'FRANCE HELPED WITH THAT', and, 'SPAIN CAN'T TAKE ALL THE CREDIT FOR THAT'", Alexander chuckled.

"You. Took. Me. To. A. Turtle. Exhibit.", said John, trying to process everything.

"Yes.", answered Alex.

"YOU. TOOK. ME. TO. A. TURTLE. EXHIBIT.", screamed John, earning stares from others.

Alexander chuckled. He knew Eliza was right when she suggested the zoo. _How could you go wrong with turtles? John is weirdly obsessed with them.. it's so cute. These baby turtles will be the end of him._

ALEX! Do you see what's in front of you?!", asked John, making Alexander snap back into reality.

"Um.. yes, John. They are turtles."

John looked at him like he was stupid, "These aren't just any turtles! These are Geometric turtles! The best turtles of all kind! Oh my God, I can't believe I'm here! Look at that shell- that beautiful shell!", said John, pointing to a baby turtle, "Most of them have different designs.. like a snowflake! It's incredible. They look like octagons! Alex, do you know the history of the Geometric turtle?"

"Umm.. yes..", lied Alex. He didn't like lying to John one bit, but he knew that John would rant on for hours about their discovery and or their origins,"They're very beautiful, hmm?"

"Yes, they are!", exclaimed John, "-But, they're endangered. I wouldn't get used to the sight of them.."

Alexander was confused, "If they're endangered... why are they being kept in a zoo? This hardly seems like a preserve to me. They're kept behind a wall of bars like a jail!"

"You're right, Alex! The poor things are like little prisoners! Look how sad they are...", moped John.

Alexander desperately searched for a frown on any of the turtles' faces, but couldn't see any, "Yeah, it's... tragic..", he then turned to John who looked like he was about to cry for the poor turtles. Alex was not going to let that happen, "Maybe.. we could free them?"

"Free the turtles?"

"Mhm.", smirked Alexander, "They don't deserve to live like this. They should be free tortoises, not enslaved ones."

"I am IN!", exclaimed John, "Only.. how? They're natural habitat is South Africa."

"Ummm... I didn't think of that- hmm- WAIT! Yes. A swamp. I know a swamp they can live by."

"That's PERFECT!", smiled John, "Turtles can adapt to new environments. Charles Darwin studied tortoises- have you heard about Charles Darwin? He explored some tortoises and found out that they could adapt to different environments over time. It is really interesting, he is definitely my role model- Am I rambling?"

"Yes, but it's adorable.", chuckled Alexander.

* * *

"THE PLAN.", shrieked John out of excitement, "WHEN THE PRISON GUARDS ARE OFF HAVING LUNCH-"

"-You mean 'zookeepers'.."

"WE BOTH CLIMB OVER THE JAIL CELL-"

"-You mean 'gate'", corrected Alexander.

"-GENTLY LIFT THE TURTLES ONE BY ONE OUT OF THE PRISON."

Alex realized correcting John wouldn't do any good at this time.

"AND TAKE THEM TO THE SWAMP."

"Sounds like a plan.", chuckled Alex, "When do they go out for lunch break?"

"12:00, I think.. 'cause that's when I eat.."

When all of the "prison guards" went off to lunch and mumbled how they hate their job, John could hardly contain himself. Alexander looked both ways to make a sure no one was watching them, and then directed his attention to John.

"Okay. I'll get Jazzy, John jr, Alexander jr, Heather, Liz, and Elijah.", said John, "You can get: Matthew, Kayla, JD, Angelica jr, Phillip, and Veronica."

"You actually named the turtles?", questioned Alex.

"Of course I did!"

"How am I going to know which turtles to get? I can't tell them apart, John."

"Then just get six and I'll get six.", said John, "Ready?"

"Ready."

"Up you go!", exclaimed John, gently lifting a baby turtle out of the exhibit, "Stay.", ordered John as he placed the turtle onto the floor. Luckily for him, that turtle didn't feel like moving.

Once they freed all of the turtles, they had to find a way to sneak out with all of them.

"I guess we should of thought of this sooner.", whispered John.

"Don't worry! I came prepared!", beamed Alex, patting his bag. He brought a bag full of snacks in case him and John were hungry, and it was big enough to fit all of the turtles.

"We can't put them in there!"

"Sure we can."

"Alex! It would be uncomfortable for them! And how would they breathe?! What if they tried to eat the snacks and started choking? What would you do? Do you know turtle CPR?!"

"John if they were choking I wouldn't give them CPR.", scoffed Alexander.

John groaned in frustration.

"How else are we going to smuggle them out?", challenged Alexander.

John sighed, "Will they be able to breathe?"

"Yes, John. Don't worry, they'll only be here until we reach the swamp."

"Okay.", smirked John, "Let's do this thing!"

Alexander gently picked up a turtle and placed it inside the bag, "In you go, Jazzy!"

"That isn't Jazzy, that's Elijah.", lightly scolded John, "You just called him a girl."

"Oops.", chuckled Alexander, "I'm sure _he_ forgives me though."

"Yeah, 'cause your adorable.", John said.

"Yes, Yes I am.", Alex winked.

"Hey, Alex? Would you mind being adorable while you put the turtles in the bag before they all crawl away?", John giggled.

"Only if you call be adorable again.", Alex smirked.

"Hurry or you get no kisses from John!", he teased.

That made Alex go fast.

"I'm done! I'm done, John.', Alex panted, out of breath, "Are you proud of me, John?"

"Yes! Since your finished, I can now reward you with- _MORE KISSES FROM JOHN!"_ , John squealed, smothering Alex's face in kisses.

"I can get used to this.", Alex smirked.

* * *

"Is that all of them?", Alex asked, leaning towards John, "I put my six in."

"Well... um.. I put five of mine in.. but-", John started

"But?"

"I just couldn't say goodbye to Jazzy.", said John, opening his cupped hands to reveal a small baby turtle, "Can we keep her? Pleaseeee, Alex?"

Alexander smiled at John's cuteness. Somehow, he couldn't say no to him, "Alright. How about we stop by the pet store and get Jazzy a tank?"

"You're the best, Alex!"

* * *

"So.", smiled Hercules, "I guess we have the whole day to ourselves since John and Alex are on a date."

"Oh um- sorry, mon amour... I told Adrienne that I would come over and study English with her."

"Oh.. I- uh- I could help you with that.."

"Herc... English is not your bestest subject either. You have a C, Adrienne has an A. No offence to you.. but I rather learn from her.", Laf said slowly, almost like he was testing out his words. He knew that Herc and Adrienne didn't get along, but he couldn't see why.

"I could help you plenty!", desperately stuttered Herc, "F-For example.. it's 'best' not 'bestest', I'm helping you already!"

Laf lightly scowled at Herc, "She's teaching me how to write essays using the Jane Schaffer method, not criticizing my English skills."

Herc remained silent.

Laf chuckled, pressing kisses onto the larger man's neck, "Buuuuuuut- I forgive you because you are perfect."

Hercules smirked, "Not as perfect as you."

"Mmmm.. I can't argue with that.", Lafayette teased. Laf gently bit Herc's neck, leaving a mark. Hercules moaned, completely love struck.

"I'll see you later, okay?", chuckled Lafayette, already out the door.

"Mhm-bye." whispered Hercules. Once he had regained his ability to think, and processed where his boyfriend was going, he groaned. _Great, I'm all alone. Awesome, wow. I better think of something to do. Let's see.. I already finished my designs for tuesday, I don't have anything to study for, I've watched every movie I have a million times.._

Herc looked around hoping an activity he could go would magically pop into the air. _I wish I had more hobbies. This is pathetic. I'm going to be worrying about Laf and Adrienne being alone all afternoon- and possibly night._ Hercules shuddered. _Adrienne's such a jerk._

40 Minutes later.

Time passed, but Hercules still couldn't get these awful thoughts out of his mind. _I should of never took Laf's evil dare about ordering Haägen Dazs for a quarter, then Laf and Adrienne wouldn't of met. What if she's flirting with him right now? SHIT! WHAT IF HE FLIRTS BACK?!_

 _Ding Dong._

The doorbell rang. Hercules scurried over to the door, praying it was Lafayette. When he opened it, he was surprised it wasn't Laf. It was none other than one of the most popular girls of King's College, Maria Reynolds. Now, she didn't have the best reputation, but her looks sure made up for it.

Oh- Maria.. what brings you here?", asked Herc, trying to hide his dissapointment that it wasn't his boyfriend at the door.

"H-Hello..", whimpered Maria, "I'm so sorry to bother you- I just- I got lost.. I was running from my abusive boyfriend.. and I didn't know which direction I ran or which direction I came. It started to get dark..", Maria panted, "-Can you help me?"

Hercules thought for a moment. _Maria kinda has a reputation of being a slut.. should I really trust her? I mean- I have nothing else to do besides worry about my boyfriend.. and spending time with someone as beautiful as her wouldn't be the worst thing in the world._

"Of course I'll help you find home.", said Hercules, stepping outside with her, "Do you live in a dorm, apartment, or house?"

"Oh, thank you! I live in an apartment.", answered Maria, 'On 21 Daveed Street, do you know where that is?"

"Yep, it's not too far from here.", said Herc, motioning her to follow him as they walked, "It's no problem at all, just a block away."

"Oh! Oh thank you..", Maria smiled, "I really do appreciate this."

"Here we are, Daveed Street.", smirked Hercules, "I'll walk you to your room?"

"You're too kind, Herc.", she said. They took the elevator to the thirteenth floor of the apartment building.

"Thirteenth floor hmm? This is supposed to be an unlucky floor, y'know.", chuckled Herc.

"I don't believe in bad luck. Everything happens for a reason.", said Maria, opening the door.

"Wellllll... I better get home.", said Herc, about to turn and leave.

"W-Wait!", frantically called Maria. She gently pulled Hercules into the kitchen. Herc was confused.

"Um-uh.. want a drink?", asked Maria, grabbing a bottle out of her liquor cabinet.

"Oh God, how could I say no to a drink?", Herc chuckled.

* * *

"Thank you again for doing this.", Lafayette smiled as he sat down next to Adrienne.

"No problem. English is my best subject.", Adrienne said, "So, writing Jane Schaffer is basically-"

"Ughhh.", Lafayette moaned

"-A five sentence paragraph to write essays."

Laf slammed his head against the table.

Adrienne giggled. _God, he's so cute._ "The structure is utilized because it helps people who struggle with paragraph structure-"

"Boooring.", Lafayette muttered.

"You really hate writing essays, don't you?", smiled Adrienne.

"I hate essays! I don't mind writing in general- but just-- just ugh! Why does it have to be so structured? WHY DON'T WE HAVE THE FREEDOM TO WRITE HOWEVER WE WANT? Why do we need this outline?! I think we should ditch the outline and write fanfiction."

Adrienne laughed and slid a piece of paper to him, "This is a basic outline of the Jane Schaffer method. It starts with a topic sentence, one concrete detail, two commentaries, conclusion. Then-"

"Wha-- wha..", Lafayette paused, "C-Concrete? Commentary?"

Adrienne sensed his confusion, "A concrete detail is a fact or a quote, and a commentary is an opinion.", she said. _He's so cute when he's confused._

Why didn't you just say that?", scoffed Laf, "What am I writing about, Adri?"

"Hmmmm.. we need a topic.. how about.. how about..", Adrienne smirked, "Love."

"Love?"

"Mhm... like, turn-ons."

"Turn-ons?", asked Laf.

"Ya know like, what you like in a person.", said Adrienne.

"Oh.. so I describe what I like about Herc?", smiled Laf.

Adrienne sighed. That backfired. "Yeah.. what you love about Herc.."

Laf took the paper, "Okay a fact.. a fact! Oh I got this!", said Laf, grabbing a pencil. Lafayette wrote down: "He is hot."

Adrienne sighed, "Laf.. that's not a fact, that's an opinion. Someone can disagree with that."

"Who would dare disagree? He is perfection.", smiled Laf, "I just love his eyes... those soft, warm.. perfect brown eyes..", Lafayette trailed off, "Eyes full of love.. I-I can just tell that he loves me whenever I gaze into his eyes deep brown eyes... I can.. I can just feel it.."

Adrienne scowled. _Plan FAILING. Plan FAILING. Absolute fail! This is the oppisite of what I wanted to do! What about my eyes? I have nice eyes too! I have to do something.. NOW._

"How about we take a break?", suggested Adrienne. Lafayette, hating English, gladly obliged.

"Thank the Lord.", muttered Lafayette. He hated English class with all of his heart, and at this point he rather fail the test than write practice essays.

Adrienne leaned on Laf's shoulder, but Lafayette didn't seem to mind. He assured himself that it's completely normal for friends to lean on each other. _Of course it is normal! Alex and John lean on each other all of the- WAIT. No, don't think like that. You two are friends. I gave her my jacket to prove our friendship._

When Lafayette didn't stop Adrienne, she clutched his hand.

Lafayette was confused. _This must be normal too. She knows that I am taken. She would never try to break us apart. Friends don't hurt each other. Adrienne is my friend._

Adrienne hummed and let go of Lafayette's hand, but of course she had another trick up her sleeve. She spun around, grabbed Laf by his shoulders, leaned in and smashed her lips on top of his.

Lafayette gasped in shock, eyes wide open. He couldn't move, he was frozen. He didn't hold her, he didn't kiss her back, he just stayed put, weirdly enjoying the feeling of the kiss. When Laf didn't push her off, Adrienne deepened the kiss. Lafayette almost considered kissing her back, until he remembered one thing.

 _Herc_.

Lafayette gently shoved Adrienne off of him and ran out the door.

"Laf?! LAF!", Adrienne shouted after him, "LAF! I'M SORRY! WAIT-- Come back!"

Lafayette ran as fast as he could, breath faltering every step. The fact that his new best friend wanted him to cheat on his loving boyfriend made Lafayette want to barf. He got home and slammed the door open, "Herc..?", he panted. He scanned the dorm. He could hear soft snores from Alex's room. John's room was dead silent. Hercules wasn't home, his bedroom door was wide open. Lafayette went into his room just to make sure, but didn't see him.

Lafayette tried calling Herc many times, but they all went straight to voicemail. _Why isn't he answering?!_

* * *

Hercules was on his fourth glass. He knew he should stop. Alcohol burned through his veins. Herc didn't even notice the seven voicemails from his boyfriend. He knew well of the effect alcohol had on him. He knew he had to get out. _Now_.

"I-I should get going.", said Hercules.

"Wait-- um.. a few more rounds? Please?", offered Maria.

"I really shouldn't-- I need to get home."

"Why? Can't take it?", Maria teased.

"Is that a challenge?! Oh, it's on!", Herc said, chugging down another glass.

"Impressive.", smirked Maria, "But, I think you can do way better than that."

Hercules and Maria Reynolds had many rounds, and Herc was losing track. Not only was he losing track, he was also losing control drink after drink. All he could think about was how hot Maria looked in red-- and in general. Herc was gawking over how her perfect curly hair fell over her sleeveless and very revealing dress. In fact, she was getting more attractive by the minute.

It wasn't long until Hercules snapped, pinning Maria to the table and passionately kissing the lady. Maria gripped onto Hercules, kissing him back, then leading him into her bedroom to continue.

* * *

Morning came. Hercules moaned at the awful headache and the ringing in his ears. He opened his eyes to see an unfamiliar room swim into his view. Herc was very confused at first. He had no idea where he was until the memory of yesterday night came back to him. His eyes widened as he looked around desperately grasping the thought of it all being a dream.

 _No. I didn't do that last night. I love Laf way too much to do anything like that._

But when Hercules noticed Maria's bright red dress on the floor, he was sure of only one thing.

 _It wasn't a dream._

 _Last night was real._

 _I just cheated on the person I love the most._


	10. Regrets

Herc sighed. It was the afternoon after his affair. One he regrets and will regret for the rest of his life. Herc was stressed out, not knowing what to do. He couldn't tell Laf, he couldn't break his heart. His face wouldn't look right without a smile, after all.

Herc sat his desk, trying to come up with a costume design. All he could think about is how much of an idiot he was being yesterday. He couldn't focus at all. He heard the door open behind him.

"Mon amour?", whispered Laf.

Herc could swear on his mother's grave that his heart temporarily stopped when he heard Laf's voice. He had betrayed him. His best friend- his boyfriend, for God's sake! He heard footsteps walk towards him. Herc could feel a drop of sweat trickle down his own face.

Laf smiled, and wrapped his arms around Herc,"I didn't see you at all last night, mon amour! I missed you so much!"

Herc sighed in relief, "M-Me too."

"Are you okay? You seem... unwell?", suggested Laf, looking at his boyfriend whom he adored so much. He could tell he was upset by something, he was good at reading facial expressions. He put his hands on Herc's shoulders and began to knead them, hoping it would make Herc relax.

"...N-No, I'm fine Laf. Just can't f-figure out this design.", whispered Herc. He could feel his heart beat uncontrollably, about to stammer out of his chest. He couldn't take all of this guilt.

Laf pressed a sweet kiss onto Herc's lips, and stepped back, "Mmm.", whispered Laf, "Take a break? I can tell something is bothering you. I don't like to see you like this. We can order a pizza, and snuggle onto the couch. I'll even watch some of those stupid movies you like!"

Herc sighed, "...You don't have to spoil me, I'm okay, really."

"You've always been here for me, mon amour, let me be here for you. I love you so much- I can't see you mope like this. I don't know what's bothering you, but if you want to talk... I am always here.", smiled Laf, planting kisses on the back of Herc's neck.

Herc could feel the whole world crumbling down on his shoulders. The fact that Lafayette was being so loving and sweet to him, when he had just done something horrible to him, made Herc want to cry. _I'm such a hypocrite. Worrying about my boyfriend cheating when I'm the one who actually had the affair!_

"Come on.", smirked Laf, "I'll go order the pizza."

Herc sighed, trying to process how he could even fall asleep at night. _I hate lying to him. It's not like I could tell him the truth! I'm so stupid. I don't deserve Laf- in fact, there's not one person who deserves Lafayette, or anyone who matches his tactical brilliance. Why me? God I'm paranoid. How could I do this? I am ruined! Think of how upset he'd be if this got out! The things I do under alcohol! What the hell was I thinking?!_

Herc got up and joined Lafayette on the couch. Laf put some movie in called _Growing up Wild,_ but Herc couldn't concentrate at all due to all of his guilt. The doorbell rang, Lafayette paused the movie, and got up to get the pizza. Herc's phone chimed. Herc opened the message. It was from a number he didn't know.

 **Unknown Number: PUT 5,000 DOLLARS IN AN ENVELOPE. SEAL IT. AT MIDNIGHT BRING IT TO ME, I WILL BE STANDING BEHIND THE OLIVE TREE IN THE PARK ON AVALON STREET, THE ONE THAT SAYS "J and M" SURROUNDED BY A HEART. DO THIS OR ELSE I SEND LAFAYETTE THIS VIDEO. -JAMES R.**

 _/Attachment:One Video/_

Hercules put his phone on mute. He bit his lip and hesitantly opened the video. The video started. Hercules and Maria were in her room. Maria turned like she was about to leave, even though it was obvious she didn't want to. Hercules grabbed Maria at her waist, pinned her to the bed, and kissed her passionately. Maria then unbuttoned Herc's flannel shirt, and slid it off. It wasn't long before Herc began to slide Maria's dress off and-

Hercules paused the video, not wanting to see anymore of it. The video wasn't even close to being halfway over, and he was way too scared to see the rest of it. _NO. No... How? No! This isn't happening. This is a dream. This- this can't be happening. 5,000 DOLLARS?! WHAT AM I? A MONEY TREE?! Okay- no! What am I going to do? I- I have to pay this man, he has enough information to ruin my life for eternity. I love Lafayette more than my money... am I really going to pay this man 5,000 dollars?! How am I going to pay my rent when I'm giving away all of my money?!_

 _Karma's a bitch._

Laf brought the pizza over, and took a slice, "What'cha watching?"

Herc turned off his phone so quick it left a mark on Herc's finger, "N-Nothing... thanks for the pizza."

Lafayette smiled, and kissed Herc on the cheek, "Anything for you, mon amour."

Hercules was internally crying. _Don't let him know what you know. God, how could I- God, I hate myself. How am I even supposed to sleep at night? I can't handle this! I'm just going to tell him._

 _NO! Are you crazy? Do you want to see your boyfriend cry? Do you want him to leave you? Do you want to break his heart? Do you want him to move out? What if he commits suicide over this- you never know! People do crazy things when they're heart broken- he could hurt himself! I can't tell him the truth - I love him too much for him to get hurt._

Lafayette noticed the sudden frown on Herc's face. He wrapped his arm around his best friend and lover, "H-Hey.. you okay, mon amour?"

Hercules, startled, turned to Laf, "YES. Why- Why do ya ask?"

Lafayette raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. _He was probably working on his design all day. He would never lie to me, ever. He knows how much I adore him, he could never hurt me. He looks so anxious, the poor thing. Now might not be the best time to tell him about Adrienne.. I feel so bad. I've should of known. All I can focus on now is Herc._ "Are you sure?", Laf asked, "Because you just seem a little- worried?"

Hercules flinched, I'm- fine. Just.. really tired.", When Herc saw that Laf seemed to buy if, he sighed. _I've got to stop lying to him like this._

Laf, trusting his boyfriend completely, closed the pizza box, "If you're truely tired, we shall just go to bed and cuddle, yes?"

Hercules sighed, following Laf into his room. He laid next to his boyfriend and looked at him. _Look at his perfect face. I just hurt this perfect face. How could I hurt his perfect face?_

"Goodnight.", whispered Laf, snuggling into Herc, enjoying the warmth of their locked bodies.

"G-Goodnight..", said Herc.

Finally, Hercules fell into a deep sleep, with his lover resting on his shoulder. This wasn't a good thing, for when he was sleeping, his mind flooded with nightmares of him breaking Lafayette's heart.

* * *

Hercules Mulligan sighed and climbed out of bed. He didn't have his contacts on, so he felt around him to make sure he didn't bump into anything. He grabbed the envelope sitting on his side table next to the bed. _This is it. 5,000 dollars about to go down the drain... No- this is a worthy cause!_

 _Why did I do this to myself?_

Hercules turned to look at his boyfriend, sleeping comfortably, not stirring the slightest bit. _I love you, Laf, I know it may not seem like I do right now, and honestly I don't know how I even deserve you._

 _Who am I kidding? I DONT deserve him. Not one bit._

Herc used the flashlight on his phone to see where he was going. The park wasn't far away, but his mind was telling him to turn back. But in his heart he knew that hurting Laf is worse than giving his precious money away.

He looked at his watch to see that it was midnight. Herc was about to place the money behind the old olive tree when he saw a shadow in front of him. Hercules slowly shined the flashlight on the figure to see none other than James Reynolds. James held out his hand, eyes glued to the envelope with the money in it.

Hercules cleared his throat and looked at the older, intimidating man in front of him, "S-So..?"

James Reynolds smirked, "Nobody needs to know.", he whispered, his glance shifting from Hercules to the envelope.

Hercules sighed and gave James the envelope. James carefully opened the sealed envelope and inspected the check, "Good. Now, remember, you can keep seein' my whore wife, since the price is right.", James hastily stored the check in his pocket.

Herc looked at him worriedly, "The people won't know what we know?"

James Reynolds couldn't help but smile. And with that, he took off, leaving Hercules Mulligan to mull over his past actions.

* * *

Herc slowly creaked the door open. He slowly dimmed the lights a bit on, to see Lafayette curled onto the couch in a blanket, silently crying.

"Babe? What are you doing out of bed?", yawned Herc, slowly walking towards his boyfriend.

Lafayette turned to Herc hastily, "Where have you been?!"

Hercules' expression turned from worried to anxious. _Oh God, does he know? He CAN'T know!_

"I have been worried sick about you!", whispered Laf, "Do you know how scared I was when you just disappeared in the middle of the night, leaving the door _open?"_

Hercules sighed in relief, "I'm so sorry.. I didn't mean to scare you. How long have you've been just curled up in a ball crying..?", asked Herc, raising an eyebrow, "If you were that worried you could of called me.."

"As soon as I found out you were missing, I looked everywhere for you! You weren't in the building- I- then I saw the door open. I thought you were kidnapped or- or worse! Herc! I thought something happened to you!", choked Laf, trying hard not to cry but failing.

"Oh- no.. no no no no..", whispered Herc, "No. stop crying. You're breaking my heart. I'm okay.. Oh just- C-Come here!", he said, wrapping his strong arms around the Frenchman, "Shh.. it's okay.. I love you, Laf."

"I love you more than you can imagine, mon amour.", whimpered Laf.

Hercules just felt like he was struck in the heart with a hammer of inevitable guilt,"Let's get back to bed?", whispered Hercules.

"Oui.", sighed Laf, walking into the bedroom.

"Hey..", Herc quietly whispered, "You're the best. Y'know that, right?"

Lafayette sleepily smiled, "Oui, je t'aime."

 _As Herc crawled into bed, he didn't even notice his phone chiming with another threat from James Reynolds._

 _ **12:23 AM**_

 _ **Break Alexander and John up, or your little affair goes viral. I'd just hate to see the humiliated look on your boyfriend's face.**_

 _ **-J.R.**_

Hercules smiled as Lafayette burried his head into his chest and lightly snored. _Everything will go back to normal. I just know it._

 **A/N: Okay, soooo.. some serious stuff is about to go down. Sorry about no lams in this chapter, I didn't enter it because it would of messed with the flow of this chapter. Ummmm I don't think Hercules' life is going back to normal. What's he going to do? Is he going to break Alex and John up to spare Laf's feelings, or will he stand up to James? Stay tuned!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Don't hate me, someone's going to get hurt..** ***cough* This cliffy will be the absolute worst.**

"Good morning, Jazzy!", John cooed at the baby turtle, "Are you hungry? I have some fresh berries for you."

"You don't give me any fresh berries.", Alex complained.

John giggled as he opened Jazzy's cage. He hated having her in the cage like a captive, but Lafayette had made it clear that him or Hercules would probably step on the small thing if it just wandered everywhere. John couldn't argue, he could easily see Herc stepping on Jazzy and accidentally cracking her shell by accident. _Poor thing._ Jazzy quickly finished up her berries.

 _Ding-Dong._

"Would ya get that, Alex?", John groaned, earning a sigh from Alexander.

"I haven't had my coffee yet, now you expect me to smile and start a conversation with people?"

"Please, Alex."

"Fine.", Alex murmured, trudging towards the door. _Who would be at the door at 7:00 in the morning?_ As Alexander opened the door, his eyes widened, "Oh- G'morning, officer."

"Good morning.", The officer said sternly, "I'm Officer Sherwood. Do you know a young man named John Laurens? Apparently he lives here, and we need him to come with us right away."

Alexander was scared for his boyfriend, but still stayed strong, "Why?"

"Theft. Witnesses reported him breaking into a turtle exhibit, and smuggling all of the turtles. No one knows for sure why, but we think he is some sort of poacher.", said officer Sherwood. Alex froze completely. _Poacher?! They think John is some sort of POACHER? John would never hurt an animal, ever! Especially not turtles. Why didn't the witnesses see me with him? Why should John go to jail for MY idea?_

Alexander cleared his throat, "I am John.. I-I'm no poacher... but I will go." The officer fell for it, handcuffed Alex, and was about to drive him to the station when a door freaked open, "A-Alex?", John whimpered, "Alex don't do it.."

"What are you doing!", Alex shouted, "John, he was just about to-"

"I know, I was listening. You don't have to cover for me, Alex. I couldn't bear to see you in jail!", John sighed, "Officer, I'm not a poacher. We simply set the turtles free from the zoo. They're endangered, which means they shouldn't even be allowed to be kept in the zoo! They broke the law, not us!"

So you let _all_ of the turtles go, I assume?", the officer growled.

"W-Well... not _all_.", John admitted, "We kept one."

"Well, I guess I could get them to drop the charges, on one condition. You need to return that turtle."

John's face completely fell, "No! Ja-Jazzy.. Jazzy likes it here! You can't deprive us of our pet.."

"Your pet? 'Jazzy' is not _your_ pet. You stole her from the zoo. You have two options: give her up, or go to jail.", The officer slightly chuckled.

"I'll go get her..", Alex sighed.

"Alex! Alex, we _can't!",_ John said with pleading eyes, "We got her at our first date! She's like- a momento! But more than that, shes now apart of our family!"

Alex gently clutched John's hand and whispered, "John... we have to.."

John opened his mouth to protest, but nothing came out, "I-I'll get her..", John croaked, tears pricking the corners of his eyes, "Just wait right here.."

Alex felt his heart sink when John left the room, but he knew there was nothing he could do. It's either this or jail. _John doesn't deserve to be in jail._

"I guess this is it, Jazzy.", John sighed, "Keep in touch, okay? We'll miss you so much.", he said, handing the cage to Officer Sherwood.

"Thank you.", the officer huffed, "Have a _great_ day.", he said, slamming the door and walking away with the beloved turtle.

"A-Alex..", John sobbed, clutching onto him. Alexander held onto him tightly, drawing soothing circles into his back.

"Shh.. let's go back to sleep..", Alexander whispered, "Everything will be okay."

"Thank you for trying to take the blame for me..", John croaked.

"Anything for you, John.", Alex softly smiled.

 **(A/N: If you thought _that_ was the bad part, you're in for a shock!)**

* * *

 **( Warning: self harm. Please skip this scene if it will trigger you. Just scroll down under the next line, you won't miss plot.)**

 _"HOW COULD YOU?!", Lafayette sobbed, eyes full of a mixture of pain and rage, "YOU SLEPT WITH HER?!"_

 _"Laf-Laf please.. I was so drunk! I-"_

 _Lafayette ran into the bathroom, and locked the door. He quickly pulled out his razor and gulped._

 _"Baby... what are you doing?", Hercules cried from out the door, "Please! Just let me explain!"_

 _"Non! Do not 'baby' me! Just leave me alone!", Lafayette snarled, "JUST GO."_

 _"Laf.. listen to me and open the door before you do something you regret! Please!", Hercules cried, "I never meant to hurt you!"_

 _Laf ignored him, and used the razor to cut deep into his arm. He let out a loud wail, clutching onto his arm. He squeezed his eyes shut before proceeding to cut his other arm. The pain was too much for him to handle. Lafayette screamed as he fell to his knees, everything was blurry until his world consumed by darkness._

 _"LAF! PLEASE-PLEASE IM SORRY!", Hercules screamed, "LAF!"_

* * *

Hercules woke up with a start, sweating and panting. It took him a minute to realize where he was. He was safe in bed, with his lover. **It was only a dream.** Hercules looked over at Lafayette and lost it. Tears streamed down his face rapidly, but he didn't even try to stop them. He broke down into a sob, the dream seemed so real.

"Amour?", Lafayette sleepily whispered, "Amour, what is wrong?"

Herc wiped his tears and looked into his concerned boyfriend's eyes, "N-Nightmare..", Herc croaked, "A-About you.."

Lafayette's eyes softened and gently embraced the young tailor, "Shhh... it's just a dream, love. Whatever happened to me-"

"You k-killed yourself..", Hercules whimpered, "Because of me. and you screamed- you were in so much pain.. and you-"

Lafayette avoided eye contact with the tailor. If he saw his boyfriend cry any longer, he'd start sobbing too. He gently shut his eyes, and closed the gap between the two with a gentle kiss on the lips, "There's is nothing you could _ever_ do, mon amour, that would make me purposely hurt myself.", Laf breathed.

Herc wrapped his strong arms around Laf, almost like he was protecting him, "I love you."

Lafayette sleepily smiled back at him and kissed him on the cheek, Je t'aime."

They cuddled the rest of the morning, until it was about 12:30. Lafayette usually wakes up late, but Herc's laziness had obviously rubbed off on him. It broke the Frenchman's heart to wake up hearing his boyfriend's choked sobs. _He's been different these few days. He looks so.. vulnerable. I don't know what could be going on with him right now, but I feel awful. I should do something very nice for him. But what?_

 _I could do many things! I could- I could make him his favorite breakfast! Food is the best medicine. Maybe that will cheer him up._ Lafayette got out of his bed, and covered his boyfriend with a soft blanket. Laf set up to make his cinnamon French toast. He opened his mom's cookbook and got to work. He read the ingredients out loud, "You need: 2 eggs, 1/4 cups ofmilk, 1 tablespoon of sugar, 2 teaspoons of cinnamon extract, 4 slices of bread, and 1 cup of pancake syrup."

Lafayette looked over the ingredients on the table. _Yep, have all of those._ Laf loved to bake, but it wasn't easy. At all. Lafayette was a complete perfectionist, which meant he would restart the dish over and over again until he got things right. He began to beat the eggs, then poured in the milk, sugar and a teaspoon of the cinnamon flavor. The consistency of the batter was well blended, so Lafayette moved on. He looked back at the book.

 _Dip each bread slice in egg mixture, turning to coat evenly on both sides._

Laf dipped a slice of break in, and pulled it out gently to see it wasn't fully coated. _Ugh! Why couldn't his favorite breakfast be cereal?_ Laf dipped it back in, hoping it would look better. The bread looked even worse, so he tossed that one out and got a different one. Finally, the front and back were even. He dipped the rest of the slices into the batter.

 _Cook bread slices on lightly greased nonstick griddle or skillet on medium heat until browned on both sides._

Laf put the slices on a skillet, and waited for them to brown. While he waited, he started on the cinnamon syrup that would go on top of the toast. When everything was done, he put it all on the plate. _Time to wake up Herc. The hard part._

"Herc?", Laf cooed, "Time to wake up."

Herc let out a small groan, and rolled over to meet Laf's eyes, "But it's so early!"

"It is almost 1:00."

"Why did you let me sleep in so long?", Herc whispered, getting up.

"I wanted you to sleep well.", said Laf, "Come to the kitchen, I made your favorite breakfast."

Herc's eyes widened, "Cinnamon French toast?"

"You know it."

"You're the best.", Herc smiled, kissing Laf on the cheek. He went to the kitchen to eat Laf's breakfast. _God, he did this all for me? He's so sweet._

Herc took a forkful and shoved it into his mouth. Herc let out a moan. The perfect toast almost melted into his mouth. The cinnamon flavor was absolutely perfect. He quickly finished the whole plate.

"Did you like it?", Lafayette asked.

Hercules smirked at him and pulled him close, "Where did you learn how to cook so good?"

Lafayette blushed, "My mom taught me."

"I bet you must miss her a lot, hmm?", asked Herc.

"I do..", Laf sighed.

The silence was broken when Alex crashed into the room,"Oooooooh, Herc gets a _fancy_ breakfast! But Alex and John will be completely fine with cereal!", Alex imitated with a awful fake French accent.

"Sorry, Alex. We slept in.", Laf chuckled softly.

"I'm sorry Laf, but I need to go.", said Herc, I have to turn in my costume design."

"They'll love it, mon amour.", Lafayette smiled.

Herc waved goodbye to his boyfriend and Alex, then left. The tailor shop wasn't far away at all, so he walked. Hercules took out his phone to see the text he got yesterday, and stopped dead in his tracks.

 _Another threat?_

He opened it.

 _ **Yesterday at 12:23 AM**_

 _ **Break Alexander and John up, or your little affair goes viral. I'd just hate to see the humiliated look on your boyfriend's face.**_

 _ **-J.R.**_

"Oh my god.", Hercules breathed. He felt like he was going to faint. _James Reynolds can't make me choose between my best friends and my boyfriend, can he?!_

 _No... no no no no no._

 _Okay, let's just think about this for one minute. If I break Alex and John up, they'd hate each other- and me! And if Laf figured out I was the reason they broke up, he would hate me too! Then he'd just threaten me again! But if my affair goes viral, Laf would be heartbroken! He'd absolutely hate my guts. So would Alexander and John. In fact, the whole world would hate me!_

 _There is no way I'm going to let either of those things happen! It's time to stick up to James Reynolds. Once and for all!_ Hercules grabbed his phone, and hastily replied to James Reynolds.

 _ **At 1:11 PM**_

 _ **No. That's it! I gave you your money to make you shut up, and I'm not going to be some puppet. You're done trying to control my life with your empty threats. So get that through your head!**_

Hercules sent the message, and waited for a reply. Almost instantly, he got one.

 _ **At 1:12 PM**_

 _ **OK. Have it your way. Don't say I didn't warn you.**_

 _ **-J.R.**_

"Empty threat.", Herc murmured under his breath, walking into the tailor shop.

* * *

"I don't know what to do, Laf!", Alex sighed, "John won't even come out of his room!"

"Well, he does have ze turtle to grieve."

"This is serious! What am I supposed to do?!", asked Alexander.

"I say you should take him on a date to make him feel better. Just not to the turtle exhibit. That will make him sad. Take him to ice cream or something!", Lafayette suggested.

"Okay, thanks Laf," Alex sighed, "I hate to see him like this."

"Me too, mon ami," Lafayette whispered. Alex left with John to go out on a date, leaving Lafayette alone. _Herc will be back soon... hopefully._ Laf went to his room and plopped on his bed. He got out his computer to work on his essay. _Jane Schaffer, hooray!_ He heard a chime come from his computer.

 **1 New Message**

 _Someone messaged me! Does someone want to talk to me? I hope it's Herc!_ Before Laf opened it, he realized it was from a number he didn't know. _This could be a scam. Alex warned me about these..._ Laf bit his lip.

 _Live on ze edge, Laf!_

Lafayette clicked the message.

 _ **Less than a minute ago**_

 _ **Think you can trust your boyfriend? Think again.**_

 **-J.R.**

 _ **/Attachment: One Video/**_

Laf was confused. _Is he talking about Herc? Why would he send me a link to YouTube? Of course I can trust Herc! Or can I?_ Laf hesitated and clicked the link.

The link to the video of his own boyfriend's affair...


	12. YOU'VE DONE MESSED UP

Lafayette didn't know what to expect when he pressed the link to the YouTube video. He was all alone in the house, and had a very bad feeling when he clicked it. He couldn't describe it, it was almost like an instant regret. He shrugged it off as the video started to load. As the video started, a small smile crept onto his face. It was a video of himself and Herc. _What's this?_ The full video loaded:

* * *

 _Hercules' jaw dropped as he saw Lafayette return with a full cup of Haägen Dazs ice cream, but then smirked at how cocky Laf's expression was. His usual sweet smile was replaced with a smug one as his eyes twinkled with the pleasure of winning._

 _"What can I say, some people got it, and some people don't," Laf teased, sticking his sprinkle covered tongue at his lover._

 _"God, I love you," Hercules said._

 _Lafayette's smug smile turned into one of sweetness, "Ooh, I do too, mon Cher."_

* * *

Laf beamed at the happy memory. It seemed like such a while ago. He felt his heart flutter with delight, and there was no way he could hide his blush. But the video wasn't nearly over. _Did Herc make a compilation of all of our happy moments?_

Lafayette's theory was wrong. He learned this as the video went on. A caption appeared on the screen before the screen changed.

 ** _THE TAILOR WHO HAS WON THE HEARTS OF YOUTUBE WITH HIS CHOCOLATE SYRUP, HAS BEEN HIDING A DARK SECRET._**

 ** _A SECRET THAT MADE THE WHOLE WORLD RETHINK HIS LOYALITY TO HIS BOYFRIEND SHOWN IN THE PREVIOUS SKIT._**

* * *

Laf paused the video and thought for a moment. He began to try to connect the dots. _Herc has been so off lately, this could be the reason! But if he truly has something to tell me, shouldn't I trust him enough to come clean when he is ready?_ Laf looked down to see the views. The video was already viral, and he knew he would hear about it even if he didn't watch it. He unpaused it.

The video changed scene. It wasn't about Herc and Laf anymore, which confused Lafayette. It was a bedroom. Lafayette studied the room for a second to see if there was a slightest thing about it he could recognize. The walls were a rose color, not one poster in the wall. There were picture frames of some people Laf didn't recognize. Lafayette flinched as he heard a loud slam noise.

* * *

 _The door slammed open abruptly. Hercules grabbed Maria by the waist and pulled her inside. Maria turned towards the door slightly, a look of regret stinging in her eyes as she closed it behind her. Herc smirked and tossed her onto the bed as if she was weightless. The look of regret was now gone as the tailor pinned her against a soft pillow and roughly slammed his lips onto hers._

* * *

Laf gasped as tears pricked the corners of his eyes. But the video wasn't over. He watched jaw-dropped as the man he loved and trusted more than anything was cheating on him. He tried his hardest to be strong and not cry, but it was too hard for him to keep everything together. He watched as his hands that would always caress his cheek and hold him tight were doing such perverted acts to this woman. Lafayette watched, disgusted, as Hercules and this woman were having the time of their lives. Halfway through the video, Lafayette had enough. He slammed his phone onto the ground as hard as he could. The shattered pieces of glass were almost equivalent to the pieces of Laf's now broken heart.

In a blur, he hastily threw everything he could into his suitcase and shut it. His broken sobs shook his whole body as he made his way to John's room. Lafayette ripped out a blank page in John's journal and grabbed a pen. He scribbled these words:

 _I hope your proud of your big decsion. Do not even bother breaking the truth to me, I already know._ _Don't try to make any excuses, because I'm gone. I'm sorry I was such a burden to you. I'm sorry you that I cared for you and stayed with you no matter what. I know now that I never gave you what you have always wanted. I'm sorry you've had it rough, and I'm sorry I'm not enough. Do you even care that what you did to me was wrong? I hope it was fun. I hope you had a blast while you dragged me along. I guess if I'm not of use to you anymore, I'll just leave you alone. Don't look for me, I never want to be found. I do not want to come back. Thank you for ruining my life. Everyone knows now, that I was cheated on. You have completely humiliated and hurt me. I hope it was worth it. Goodbye, mon amour. Goodbye forever._

Lafayette choked back another sob as he placed the note onto Herc's bed. There were tear drops splattered onto the paper. Lafayette grabbed his suitcase and wheeled it out the door. _Goodbye, Herc. I don't know why you would ever do this to me. I love you so much. I hope everything will be a lot easier with me gone._

 **A/N: Help I'm sobbing. This was very short but so hard to write. Btw I am so sorry for you readers... heh.. Merry Christmas..? *RUNS BEFORE A MOB OF ANGRY READERS KILLS THE AUTHOR***


	13. IT'S TOO LATE TO APOLOGIZE

**A/N: IM PRETTY SURE I'M GOING TO RUIN EVERYONE'S CHRISTMAS WITH THIS CHAPTER!**

 **BUT BEFORE WE BEGIN I MUST GIVE SHOUTOUTS TO THE HUMAN RAGE (GUEST) AND CANDYMOUSE22:** **YALL GOT MY DEH REFRENCES THAT I THREW IN! YESSS! I AM SO PROUD OF YOU! I WAS LISTENING TO "GOOD FOR YOU" WHILE WRITING THAT CHAPTER. YOU GUYS BOTH EARN CHRISTMAS COOKIES :D**

 **ANYWAYS, HAVE FUN READING THIS, MWAHAHAHAHA.**

Hercules closed the door of the tailor shop and exhaled. It was so cold outside he could see his own breathe. Herc was very worn out. He went into the tailor shop just to turn in some designs, but his boss had made him stay and work. The place was packed, which was good since the tailor business hasn't been doing as well this year. He was swamped with people and their complaints about their clothing and many requests for adjustments. _What a long day._

Herc was freezing. He wanted to go home. He wanted to go home and see the love of his life. On days like these, the only thing that could make Hercules smile was by being with his loyal boyfriend. Things have been complicated lately, Herc knew this. He beat himself up constantly for cheating on Laf. The guilt pounding in his head would never cease. But Herc had thought everything over, he wanted to tell Laf. He wanted to tell him everything and apologize to him. It was too hard to keep secrets from him. _Laf would understand, I know he will. And even if it takes time for him to trust me again, at least we can be honest with each other._ Honestly, Hercules knew that him and Laf would be closer if they had no secrets between them.

Herc _needed_ Laf. He couldn't wait to see him. Hercules fixed his beanie and walked towards the apartment building. He wanted to spent quality time with his lover. It's winter, after all. The only thing Hercules wanted to to is curl up next to Laf by the fireplace. Hercules wanted to nuzzle into his neck and tell him how much he loves him. He wanted to compliment Laf until he blushed and grinned madly.

Herc sighed happily as he approached the door. He grabbed the keys out of his pockets and unlocked the door. He stepped in and took off his jacket, "Laf? Honey, I'm home," he said, shaking off the snow off of his jacket. There was complete silence, "Hun?"

Herc walked into the building. It looked like no one was home, but Herc knew better. _Lafayette would text me if he left. Where could he be? John and Alex must still be on their date._ "Baby, where are you? LAF?"

The room was silent.

"Laf?! Where are you? Laf, are you okay? Hun!", Herc pleaded, "I just got home from work.. I-I-I want to see you!"

Hercules began to panic, he ran into Lafayette's bedroom. He saw no sign of him, "BABY? Laf, please tell me this is a joke! Are you hurt!", Hercules asked. Herc ran out the door and ran to his own bedroom. _Where is he? I want to see him! I want to hug him and hold him tight! Why is he hiding from me? Is this him trying to play hard to get? I need him!_

Hercules looked to his bed and saw a piece of paper. _What's this? I think it's a note! I think Laf went out for a bit, damn it! I really wanted to see him. I guess I might have to wait another 30 minutes. Ugh, 30 minutes seem so long. I can't wait that long!_ The paper was folded, which worried Herc. _Is this a secret note?_ He opened it and started to read it line by line.

* * *

 _ **I hope your proud of your big decsion.**_

Herc couldn't help but smile as he read this sentence. _Awwww, he spelled decision wrong! He's so cute, my boyfriend is so cute._

 ** _Do not even bother breaking the truth to me, I already know._**

Herc was confused for a moment. _Know? Know what?! What does he know._ Hercules stiffened. _NO! No! He can't know! Laf! Laf, no! Oh god! Oh god oh god oh god! Please no! Laf I love you! Fuck! No, he can't!_

 ** _Don't try to make any excuses, because I'm gone. I'm sorry I was such a burden to you._**

Tears began to build up in the corner of Herc's eyes. _Laf you aren't a bother! I love you! This can't be happening! GONE?! What does he mean by gone?! No! PLEASE DON'T BE A SUICIDE NOTE. PLEASE DON'T TELL ME YOU EITHER KILLED YOURSELF OR RAN AWAY. Laf, No! This needs to be a joke! NO._

 ** _I'm sorry that I cared for you and stayed with you no matter what. I know now that I never gave you what you have always wanted. I'm sorry you've had it rough, and I'm sorry I'm not enough._** ** _Do you even care that what you did to me was wrong? I hope it was fun. I hope you had a blast while you dragged me along. I guess if I'm not of use to you anymore, I'll just leave you alone._**

Hercules clutched onto the letter and cried. _No! NO! Laf come back! I didn't mean for any of this to happen! You are more than enough and I love you!_

 ** _Don't look for me, I never want to be found. I do not want to come back. Thank you for ruining my life. Everyone knows now, that I was cheated on. You have completely humiliated and hurt me. I hope it was worth it. Goodbye, mon amour. Goodbye forever._**

Hercules couldn't take it anymore, he fell to his knees and began to sob. _I DID THIS. I did this to him! I ruined his life and he left me! This is what I get! He's gone forever! He's out of my life-he's gone! He's never coming back! WHAT DID I DO! Laf please don't leave me, come back! I'll do anything._ ANYTHING!

Hercules wiped his tears and grabbed his phone. He quickly texted John.

 ** _At 4:43 PM_**

 ** _John! I need you and Alex to come home now! This is an EMERGENCY! I'm sorry but you guys need to reschedule your date! Please come home as soon as possible._**

Herc waited and got a 'ping' from his phone. He opened the text message.

 ** _At 4:46_**

 ** _John_**

 ** _What the HELL did you do to Laf?! We saw the video, Herc! How could you do that! How could you cheat on him! He loves you so much! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM? Do you know how many people gawk and whistle at him all of the time?! He probably had MANY chances to cheat on you and did he? NO. Remeber Adrienne? She kissed him! She kissed him not long ago and he pushed her off and ran away! He was actually SMART and did the right thing! He didn't want to tell you because he knew you'd probably beat her up! If your texting me to ask us to come over and 'comfort' you for being exposed on YouTube, don't hold your breath._**

Hercules sighed as he wiped his tears. He began to text back:

 **Please john I need you both to come home! Laf is missin-**

 _'Ping' One text message from Alex._

Hercules sighed and closed the text. He hesitantly opened the text that Alex sent.

 ** _At 4:47_**

 ** _Alex_**

 ** _WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT?! What in the hell were you doing with her! Don't you know that she's a dirty slut who humiliates men to bring relationships down?! We are NOT going to let you embarrass Laf like this! We'll use that video and share it with everyone that we know! 'Cuz if you swing at our Frenchman you better not miss! You better have another punch to throw!_**

Hercules' world was now falling apart. _What do I do?! Everyone's seen this video and now Laf is gone! John and Alex don't even trust me enough to come home! I need to explain everything._

 _ **-4:49**_

 _ **Hercules**_

 _ **I can explain everything! It was an accident!**_

Hercules felt like that was the best explanation possible.

 ** _4:49_**

 ** _Alex_**

 ** _OH, I see! It was an "ACCIDENT" Oh yeah, suuuree. You ACCIDENTLY spent the night doing the dirty with this whore, and then ACCIDENTLY paid James Reynolds to continue it! Sounds completely logical to me!_**

 ** _-At 4:50_**

 ** _Hercules_**

 ** _How do you know that I paid her boyfriend?!_**

 ** _-4:51_**

 ** _Alex_**

 ** _It was at the end of the video, idiot! Did you not even WATCH the whole thing?!_**

 ** _-4:51_**

 ** _Hercules_**

 ** _...No, I stopped it before the halfway point. But PLEASE! You gotta trust me, and you've gotta come home! Please! This is an emergency! LAFAYETTE IS MISSING! I REPEAT; LAFAYETTE IS GONE! And I need your help! He saw the video! He ran away! He's probably all alone! He could be in the streets or in an alley! Or WORSE! With Adrienne! COME HOME NOW._**

 ** _-4:52_**

 ** _Alex_**

 ** _HE'S MISSING?! YOU BASTARD! HE SAW THAT VIDEO AND SAW YOU CHEAT ON HIM? THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! WE PROBABLY WON'T EVER SEE HIM AGAIN NOW! WE'RE COMING HOME RIGHT NOW TO LOOK FOR HIM._**

 ** _-4:53_**

 ** _Hercules_**

 ** _Please hurry! He could be anywhere! I'm so scared for him. I know it doesn't look like it and I know you don't believe me but I actually REALLY care about him!_**

 ** _-4:53_**

 ** _Alex_**

 _ **Yeah, sure. Whatever. I'm getting the girls to help out. You've done messed up! Is conversation isn't over by the way. Fuck you. I go on a date with the best guy in the world and then get a fucking recommendation from YouTube to watch a new, trending video! So we open it up and see our best friend sleeping with**...Read More_

Herc sighed. He didn't want to read the rest, he felt guilty enough. The chat ended like that. Herc dialed Laf's number. _Maybe he'll respond and come home!_ Herc thought for a minute and then ended the call before it rang once. _Who am I kidding? He's not going to want to hear from me! I'm such an idiot! I just want him back, that's all I want. Oh God, I just hope he's safe._

* * *

Lafayette's throat ached from all of the sobbing. After he left his place, he knew exactly where to go. He knew that the only place that he would be accepted with open arms is France. He had scraped up just enough money to buy a plane ticket. But there was a problem: he saved up all of his money that he brought with him for the ticket. He didn't have enough pocket money to pay a taxi to get to the airport. The snow was up to Laf's ankles, and he didn't want to admit how cold he was. The airport was only one more mile away. _Why did I ever leave France? None of this would of ever happened! But I cannot think of that now. If I hadn't left, I would not of met my great friends. John, Alex..._ Laf cracked a small smile, _Adrienne. They were all true friends, even her. It will be hard to leave them. I hope they will miss me._

Lafayette heard a car honk at him. He turned to the street next to him and saw a familiar looking silver car. _Where have I seen that before?_ The window went down to reveal Adrienne, "Need a ride?", Adrienne offered.

"Well I--", Lafayette wiped his remaining tears, "O-Okay. Sure."

Adrienne opened the door for him and watched as he scrambled into the seat. Her face crumpled as she saw Lafayette's tear stained face. His face was slightly red and she could still see tears pricking the corner of his eyes. She sighed, "You just found out... didn't you..?"

Lafayette turned away from her to hide the tears streaming down his face. He choked out a sob as Adrienne wrapped her arms around him and tightly embraced him.

"He-He..H-He..", Laf gulped.

"Shhh."

"How long do you think it's been going on?", Laf whispered.

"Probably for-", Adrienne closed her mouth and sighed, "I-I don't know.. but it's probably over since he's been exposed.."

Lafayette looked down and nodded. Adrienne released him from the hug and put both hands on the wheel, "Where do you want me to take you?"

"The airport..", Lafayette croaked, "I'm going back t-to France."

"Laf, no!"

"It's the only place I belong.."

"Laf, you can't run away from all of your problems, alright? You can.. you can-- what about your education?!", asked Adrienne frantically.

"There are many universities in France that I can attend."

"Laf, think about this!", Adrienne snarled, "You can't leave!"

"I am going home, Adrienne, and you cannot stop me", Lafayette said, looking down, "A-Are you going to drive me to the airport or not?"

Adrienne sighed, "Fine. You know that I'd do anything for you, but this seems like a huge mistake."

Laf looked her in the eye, "I must go home."

"I'm going to kill Herc for doing this to you.", muttered Adrienne under her breath as she parked at the airport. Lafayette opened the door and turned to look at her.

"Please... please don't tell anyone where I am going.", Laf pleaded, "You have to promise me! I can't be found... I can't. I never want to see Herc again, and I don't need to hear him and his lies... please. Promise me.."

"I won't.. I won't, I promise.", Adrienne whispered, holding back her tears, "Call me when you get there, okay?"

Laf nodded, grabbed his suitcase, and just like that he was gone.

 **A/N: Merry Christmas y'all, and if you don't celebrate Christmas then I** **hope you have an amazing day even though I probably ruined it with this chapter :D**


	14. HERC RUN

**A/N: Hello y'all, I'd just like to thank you all for your continued support! All of your uplifting comments motivate me to be the best writer I can be, and it helps me get through all of these chapters! I know shit has been going down in this story and I'm surprised you guys like all the drama and choose to still read it. I was expecting like one million complaints about it XD Well don't worry, Herc's gonna get what he deserves :) Have a great rest of your day you lovely, lovely people! And I'm sorry about the long wait for this chapter... I really have no excuse. Lack of inspiration for is one, I guess. I'm sorry if this comes out bad, but I promise the future ones will be better! I kinda gave up on the French for Laf XD**

Lafayette sighed. He was home. The sight of his beloved France gave him a sense of comfort. He knew exactly where he needed to go. He wheeled his suitcase as he walked down the street. It was cold where he lived, but not nearly as cold as New York in the winter. He approached the mansion and knocked on the door. A pang of guilt struck him after he knocked. _What if I will not even be accepted at my old home since I moved?_ The door opened, causing Laf to snap out of his thoughts.

Standing there was Lafayette's grandmother, who immediately welcomed him with open arms, "Mon petit-fils, ça fait trop longtemps!" **(Translation: My Grandson! It's been too long!)** After the death of Lafayette's family, he had stayed with his grandmother. His grandmother always reminded him of his mom, which could be one of the reasons they were so close. The sweet lady Lafayette had gotten to know hadn't changed a bit. Her grey hair was clipped back into a neat bun, and her skin tone was very close to Lafayette's. His grandmother was actually fluent in English. She had helped Laf learn English when he had mentioned he wanted to go to school in America.

Lafayette's lips curled into a smile, "It has been too long."

"Come in, Come in!", Lafayette's grandmother urged, "Are you home for good? Are you staying here?", she pleaded.

"Actually, yes," Laf said, "I was er- homesick.."

"Well! Tell me about America, was it nice? Sit down, mon petit-fils", she smiled as she went into the kitchen. To Lafayette's surprise, she came out with a tray of croissants. _Yep, I was right to come here._ Lafayette had missed his Grandmother's baked goods.

"Well, America was... it was great..", Lafayette said in a slightly sad tone, "I met some great people, and I have learned a lot.", he faked a small smile.

"Then why are you so upset?", she asked, studying his face, "..Why did you really come here?"

"I told you, I was homesick", Laf said, looking down. He wasn't the best liar.

"There is something you are not telling me," she muttered, scanning his face, "Did you leave because of.. someone? Did someone hurt you?", she whispered. As soon as she said the word 'hurt' Laf stiffened and didn't make eye contact with her.

"What happened?"

"I couldn't stay any longer," Laf whispered, "I was... I was betrayed by whom I loved more than anything. I just- I trusted him so much.. and then I see proof of him.. cheating on me..", he looked down, holding back the tears threatening to spill out.

His grandmother pulled him into a hug, it seemed to squeeze out all of his sadness, "You are welcome to stay here as long as you want."

-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-

"Where are they?!", Herc asked. He pulled out his phone to check the time. It's been about 15 minutes since Alex and John said they were on their way. Finally, there was a knock on the door.

Herc opened it to see Angelica Schuyler giving him a cold, hard, death glare. The same for Peggy and Eliza. Herc was a little shocked. He knew he had deserved this, but where they really _THAT_ mad at him? _Surely I don't deserve ALL of this, right?_ He watched as John, Alex and- _no, they WOULDN'T dare bring her here!_ **Adrienne.** _Adrienne of all people!_

"Herc!" Angelica growled, slamming into his shoulder as she walked past him, "Congratulations!" She hissed sarcastically.

"Angelica.. come on. I feel bad enoug-"

"I can't believe you cheated on Laf! Herc, he was amazing! You were perfect together! You chose a rock over a diamond! Trash over treasure! What were you thinking?!" asked Eliza.

"Care to explain yourself?" Peggy interrupted, "Laf was like a brother to me and you broke his heart! We all saw the video, it's you're turn to explain. I want to hear your point of view."

Herc rubbed the back of his neck, nervous, "Uh-I-uhm.. it was an accident?" He cringed. It was true, but not very convincing.

Out of no where, Angelica slapped Hercules as hard as she could in the face, "You IDIOT! An 'accident'? Are you really telling me that you ACCIDENTLY slept with Maria, then ACCIDENTLY kept it a secret, then ACCIDENTLY broke Laf's heart?!"

"I uhm- yeah!" Herc stuttered.

Angelica looked like she was about to kill Herc, so Adrienne decided to step in. Did she like Herc? No. Did she hate Herc? Well... yes. Very much. But did he deserve to be killed? Well... kind of. Honestly, Adrienne just wanted to yell at him before Angelica would burry him alive.

"Cheating on Laf was not an ACCIDENT!" Adrienne growled, "Falling off of your bike is an accident! You don't trip and fall into a stranger's bed! You had the best person in the world to call your boyfriend, HOW COULD YOU TAKE HIM FOR GRANTED?!"

Herc could take his friends yelling at him, but not Adrienne, "YOU KNOW WHAT? I WOULDN'T BE TALKING IF I WERE YOU! In fact, shouldn't you be happy?! You're the one who kissed Laf! You WANTED us to break up! Are you HAPPY?!"

"Laf was HUMILATED! You have no idea, Herc! He was completely traumatized! He had a breakdown in my car and-" Adrienne shut her mouth.

"Wait? He was in your CAR?! WHY WAS HE IN YOUR CAR?!" Herc begged, "Adrienne! Okay- please.. where is he?!"

"Adrienne? Do you know where Laf is?" John asked, hopefully, "We need to find him! He was my best friend! Me and Alex shouldn't lose our best friend because Herc was stupid!"

"ADRIENNE YOU KNEW WHERE HE WAS THIS WHOLE TIME?" Peggy yelled, "Why are we wasting our time?! Adrienne! I'm begging you!"

There were overlapping arguments over finding Laf until Adrienne spoke up, "I CAN'T TELL YOU. Okay? I gave Laf my word."

"I know I messed up, guys! I was drunk.. I was drunk out of my mind! But that doesn't matter! I know what I did was horrible! That's in the past! I just want to find Laf!" Hercules begged, "Please.. Adrienne.. I'll do anything!"

" _ANYTHING?"_ Adrienne smirked.

"YES!" They all yelled, desperate.

"Alright then.." Adrienne smirked, "After you find Laf, will you break up with him so I can date him?" Adrienne asked Herc.

"NO!" Herc yelled, "Absolutely _not!_ "

"Well... I guess you don't miss him _that_ badly, then!"

"I will give you ANYTHING else!" Herc pleaded, "What do you want?! Money?! Do you want my money? Take my money! PLEASE!"

"No."

"ADRIENNE! Just- God, you're so stubborn! Like Laf would want you! I'll give you five hundred dollars! Please!" offered Herc.

"$550," Adrienne said, crossing her arms, "Upfront."

"Fine!" Herc sighed, writing her a check. _I really need to stop taking blackmail from people._

Adrienne happily accepted the money, "Come with me. I'll lead the way."


	15. Herc screws up again, what a surprise!

**Hey guys.. I know you all probs hate my authors notes. Well you'll hate this one especially. I'm kind of not really into Hamilton that much anymore... I mean I'm still kind of in the fandom, but writing these fanfics aren't as much fun for me. And to top it off I'm going through something at the moment... I don't really want to tell everyone what it is publically for the sake of my best friend's and my privacy.. but I finally sat down and took the time to write this for you.. I'm sorry.** **I hope you guys all understand. I'd feel like a monster if I didn't finish this story for y'all so I hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry if it's not as good I have a loss for motivation right now.**

"Adrienne? Where are we going?" Herc asked for the tenth time, staring out the window. He needed Laf. He needed to hug him, to hold him, to kiss his forehead and tell him that it wasn't his fault. He needed closure. He needed to know that Lafayette was going to be okay. His heart ached for him, even though he knew he probably would never be forgiven.

"Hercules I swear~ If you ask me one more time I will turn around and drive you home. Just trust me, okay? I know where I'm going.." Adrienne sighed.

" _TRUST YOU?_ Are you kidding me? Why would I trust you? You've been awful to me!"

"I have not!", Argued Adrienne, "Name five times I've been awful to you!"

"Easy! You laughed when I asked for a cup of chocolate syrup-",There were some snickers from the back of the car, but Herc ignored them and continued to talk, " You flirted with Laf even though you knew we were together! You gave him your number! You talked in French-"

"Uhm? What's wrong with French?", Adrienne asked accusingly.

"I DIDNT KNOW WHAT YOU TWO WERE SAYING! YOU WERE PROBABLY ASKING HIM OUT OR SOMETHING!", Herc blurted out, not caring that the window of the car was open.

"Yes that was exactly what I was doing. But you were saying something?"

Herc rolled his eyes, "You kissed him! And you came over here yelling at me because of what I did- instead of trying to get Laf back! You knew where he was! You didn't even try to stop him!"

"That's six things.." said Alex from the back of the car.

"WHATEVER!" said Hercules.

Adrienne turned her attention back to the road, and John looked at Alexander. "Alex... I'm scared.." Alexander stared blankly at John for a moment. John continued to speak, "What if we never find Laf again? He was our best friend... he smashed his phone in his room.. we can't even text him!"

"Hey.. hey.. it'll be okay.. Adrienne knows where he is and she's taking us there now," Alexander soothed, holding John as close as he could with their seatbelts still on.

"I know... I just- I just can't lose him.. he's like apart of our family..", John sighed.

"Don't worry, John! We're almost there," piped Adrienne from the front seat, "Just about 20 minutes..." Adrienne's phone rang, "Oof.. sorry guys.. I'm gonna have to pull over."

"WHAT? NO! ADRIENNE I CANT WAIT ANY LONGER!" shouted Herc.

"Shh! It's Laf!", Adrienne said, answering the phone, "Oh hey! How's it going in Fra-"

Alexander extended his seatbelt, reached over, and put the phone on speaker. Adrienne sighed but didn't take the speaker off.

"It is going good. I smashed my phone at home so I'm using a landline to call you," said Laf.

" _What the hell is a landline?"_ said John from the backseat.

"John? Adrienne is that John?" Laf asked.

"Uhm..."

"Adrienne! Give me the phone!" pleaded John, "I'll give it to you after and let you flirt or whatever, but please let me speak to him!" Adrienne nodded and handed John the phone. "Laf? Hey, buddy.. how are you holding up?"

"I am doing okay.. it still hurts but I'm far away so I cannot be hurt from him again," said Laf.

"We miss you... you w-were apart of our family.. you were our best friend.. I need you, Laf.. please come back.." said John, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I miss you too... but I cannot come back right now.."

"I'm really sorry.." said Alexander, being sympathetic instead of sarcastic for once, "I know it must hurt.. I can't see why anyone would ever cheat on you.. you're perfect," said Alex, glaring at Herc as he said the last line.

Laf chuckled sadly over the phone, "I'm gonna miss you guys..."

"Can I talk to him?!" Herc pleaded.

"NO." Everyone said at once.

Herc growled, turned around, and snatched the phone, "Laf?! Laf?! Baby... I miss you... I'm so sorry... let me explain!"

"..." Laf did not say anything.

"It was an accident I swe-"

 _Laf hung up._

"GREAT! YOU LOST HIM, HERC!", Alexander spat.

"HERC! WE WERE TRYING TO CONVINCE HIM TO COME BACK!" John yelled, tears stinging the corners of his eyes.

Adrienne sighed. She took her phone and continued to drive, "Nice going, Herc. He's probably not gonna call me anymore!"

"You know what, Adrienne? I don't want to hear it!" sighed Herc.

John cuddled close to Alexander, burying his face into his chest. It looks like he'd have to wait longer to see his best friend again.


End file.
